


In deiner Haut

by Itami



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Körpertausch, Season 2
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itami/pseuds/Itami
Summary: Rose und der Doktor wollen eigentlich nur ein bisschen Dinos gucken, aber dann gerät Rose plötzlich in Lebensgefahr und bei dem Versuch, sie zu retten, führt ein magischer Stein nur zu noch mehr Chaos...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: SciFi für´s Herz mit Rose/Ten.
> 
> Zeitpunkt: Irgendwann in Staffel 2.
> 
> Info: Darf ich vorstellen? Meine allererste Fanfiction zu Doctor Who! Begonnen am 24.06.2008! Damals war ich gerade frisch im Whoniversum gelandet und regelrecht besessen von Rose und Ten. Ich schrieb an dieser Geschichte in verschiedenen Blöcken, auf irgendwelchen Zetteln, auf dem Computer, und verlor so irgendwann den Überblick. Neun Jahre später habe ich nun alles zusammengesucht, abgetippt, korrigiert, um- und weiter geschrieben. Das ist echt ein gutes Gefühl :) Sie ist nunmal der Anfang von allem, was ihr an Fanfictions von mir im Netz findet.
> 
> Disclaimer: Doctor Who gehört der BBC und nicht mir. (Klar, schließlich ist die Serie älter als ich selber, also ist dieser Disclaimer wie immer überflüssig, aber man weiß ja nie.)

„Das wird toll, glauben Sie mir!“, versprach der Doktor euphorisch und öffnete die Tardis um hinauszugehen.

„Ich weiß nicht.“, zögerte Rose, „Dinosaurier... Große Eidechsen... Große hungrige Eidechsen...“

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, davon kriegt man Falten!“, er drehte sich zu ihr und zwinkerte ihr zu, „Hier leben keine hungrigen Fleischfresser. Nur hungrige Pflanzenfresser.“

„So ähnlich wie Elefanten. Und die haben ja auch noch niiiee Menschen angegriffen...“, ergänzte Rose immer noch skeptisch.

„Ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen, Miss Tyler! Wir sind nicht hier um auf den Dinosauriern zu reiten, sondern um sie zu beobachten – aus sicherer und respektvoller Distanz.“, erklärte der Doktor und versuchte Rose so zu überzeugen, dass es eine gute Idee war, auf den Planeten Khee gereist zu sein. „Und sollten die Dinos dennoch bei uns auf Tuchfühlung gehen, halten wir ihnen eben ein paar Leckerlies hin!“

„Leckerlies?“

Wie aufs Stichwort begann der Doktor in seinen Taschen zu kramen. Dabei förderte er alles Mögliche zu Tage: Hustenbonbons, einen Flaschenöffner, Pergamentrollen, einen Flummi der aussah wie die Erdkugel, eine leere Lunchbox... „Ähm, gut, Dino-Leckerlies sind wohl aus, von daher müssen sie sich mit Gras zufrieden geben. Mit Gras, das wir vor ihren Füßen pflücken und ihnen dann vor die Nase halten. Ich denke, sie sind intelligent genug um den guten Willen dahinter zu erkennen.“ 

„Ich seh schon, die Dinos werden uns lieben!“, meinte Rose kopfschüttelnd, aber immerhin endlich lachend. 

„Mit Sicherheit!“, grinste der Doktor, „Und danach besuchen wir die nächstgelegene Siedlung auf ein Spaghettieis!“

Gemeinsam traten sie hinaus in den Dschungel und liefen direkt in eine Wand aus feuchter, warmer Luft. Die Sonne prallte vom Himmel auf das Blätterdach der höchsten Bäume, und Geräusche von raschelnden Blättern, knirschenden Ästen und rufenden Tieren drangen an ihre Ohren.

Sie begannen, ein Stück im Dschungel umher zu wandern, und schon bald konnte Rose ihre Neugierde nicht mehr verstecken. Auch wenn sie zuerst Bedenken wegen dieser Reise gehabt hatte, so musste sie jetzt zugeben, dass die Pflanzenwelt von Khee einfach beeindruckend war. An nahezu jeder Ecke wuchsen Blütenkelche in den schillerndsten Farben und unterschiedlichsten Größen. Der Doktor bemerkte, wie begeistert Rose von den Blüten war und freute sich darüber, ihr das alles zeigen zu können. Es gab doch kein größeres Kompliment für einen Zeitreisenden als die leuchtenden Augen seiner Begleiterin beim Anblick eines unfassbar schönen Planeten.

„Sehen Sie mal!“, sagte Rose und lief zu einer Pflanze, deren Blüten groß wie Fußbälle waren und deren Farben je nach Blickwinkel wechselten. Von orange und rot über violett zu blau. „Die Farben sind so...“

„Brilliant!“, beendete der Doktor ihren Satz und zückte seine Lesebrille, um die Blüte näher betrachten zu können. „Irisierendes Blattwerk. Je nach Blickwinkel erscheint es in einer anderen Farbe. Vermutlich um so viele verschiedene Fluginsekten wie möglich anzulocken.“

Eigentlich war Rose zu gebannt von dem Anblick um ihm zuzuhören, wäre da nicht dieses eine Wort gewesen.

„Fluginsekten? Es gibt hier Fluginsekten?“

Der Doktor sah sie an, als habe sie gefragt, ob dieser Planet Sauerstoff in der Atmosphäre habe.

„Natürlich! Ohne Fluginsekten geht nichts, egal wo man hinkommt. Jede Spezies hat ihre Aufgabe im Ökosystem.“

„Naja, gegen Hummeln habe ich ja auch nichts. Oder Marienkäfer.“

„Oh, ja! Die sind klasse!“, grinste der Doktor, während er nebenbei die langen, grünen Blätter der Pflanze untersuchte, „Marienkäfer sehen aus, als hätten sie rote Regenmäntel an. Regenmäntel mit Punkten drauf. Regenmäntel, mit denen man fliegen kann! Das wäre eine großartige Erfindung für die Menschen! Nicht für mich. Ich habe schon eine fliegende blaue Box, da brauch ich nicht auch noch einen fliegenden roten Regenmantel. Aber ein fliegender roter Doppeldeckerbus wäre toll. Das sollte ich mir notieren. Vielleicht ergibt sich da ja mal was.“

Rose hatte bereits den Faden verloren und sprang deshalb in ihrer Unterhaltung zurück zu dem letzten Teil, der noch Sinn ergeben hatte. „Aber ansonsten kann ich auf fliegende Insekten verzichten.“, murmelte sie in Bezug auf alles, was nicht Hummel oder Marienkäfer hieß, wobei ihr Blick langsam von der Pflanze in Richtung einer unbewachsenen Stelle im Blätterwald wanderte. Sah ganz so aus, als habe sich hier vor kurzem ein großes Tier den Weg durchgebahnt. „Ein Dino!“

„Was? Wo?“, rief der Doktor überrascht und ließ von der Pflanze ab.

„Da! Da ist bestimmt vorhin einer durchgelaufen!“, erklärte Rose und zeigte auf die Stelle.

Zunächst nachdenklich, dann wie als hätte man erneut den Schalter für die Euphorie umgelegt, stürzte sich der Doktor auf die abgebrochenen Blätter und Zweige. Dass er sie nicht noch abküsste, war das einzige.

„Wo ist er hin?“, fragte Rose, die keinen Dinosaurier weit und breit finden konnte.

„Ich weiß wohin!“, behauptete der Doktor und zeigte in eine bestimmte Richtung. „Dorthin!“

„Aye aye, Sir!“, machte Rose und folgte dem Doktor.

Er führte sie auf eine Anhöhe, von der man hinunter in ein Tal sehen konnte. Dort unten waren die Pflanzen und Bäume deutlich niedriger und ein schmaler Fluss bahnte sich den Weg hindurch. Von dort mussten auch die Tierrufe gekommen sein, denn als der Doktor auf eine Wasserstelle etwas abseits vom Fluss deutete, konnte Rose sie sehen: Riesige Dinosaurier mit grünblauen Mustern, die sich über ihre Rücken zogen. Außerdem hatten sie Hörner an ihren Köpfen, die Rose sofort an Einhörner denken ließen.

Anhand der Größenunterschiede vermutete Rose, dass es sich um vier ausgewachsene Dinosaurier und zwei Babys handelte.

„Kälber.“, korrigierte der Doktor das Wort ‚Babys’. „Und der da mit dem größten Horn ist der...“

„Leitbulle?“, vermutete Rose und der Doktor nickte bestätigend. „Warum kann das Tier mit dem größten Horn, dem größten Geweih oder der größten Mähne nicht auch mal das Weibchen sein?“

„Weiiiiil...“, machte der Doktor und überlegte hin und her. Zu einem Ergebnis kam er nicht. „...weil das mal wer so festgelegt hat.“

„Achja? Und wer?“, hakte Rose grinsend nach, „Der liebe Gott etwa?“

„...Joaaah...“

Diese Antwort klang ungefähr so überzeugend wie ein „Ich war´s nicht!“ von einem Maskierten mit einem Sack voll Geld auf dem Rücken, den die Polizei nahe einer Bank geschnappt hatte. Somit war es eine Einladung für Rose, weiter nachzubohren.

„Interessant. Sie sagen also, es gibt Gott? Sie, der nicht an den Teufel glaubt, selbst wenn er angekettet vor ihm steht?“

„Nun, ich denke... Die Gretchenfrage können wir uns sparen.“, der Doktor räusperte sich und mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen hastete er ein paar Schritte von Rose weg.

‚Viel reden und nichts sagen. Jemand sollte ihm eine Medaille dafür verleihen.’, fand Rose, die ihren Blick auf das richtete, was der Doktor in dem Tal zu betrachten schien.

Die Gruppe aus sechs Tieren graste und trank weiterhin friedlich, ohne sich dabei von den um sie herum schwirrenden Vögeln irritieren zu lassen. Zumindest sahen sie aus wie Vögel.

„Was sind das für...?“, wollte Rose gerade den Doktor fragen, als sie etwas um ihre Beine huschen spürte. Alarmiert blickte sie an sich hinunter und sah dort einen dieser Vögel. Allerdings sah es in näherer Distanz eher aus wie eine Mischung aus Eidechse – und Hornisse!

In Angst erstarrte Rose und konnte nur nach dem Doktor rufen, wobei ihre Stimmbänder allerdings nicht viel an Lautstärke hergaben. Dennoch hörte der Doktor sie und sah sofort, dass das Tier Rose fixiert und seinen Stachel ausgefahren hatte.

„Ein Kalanamoatl!“, erkannte er und blickte an Roses Beinen hinunter. Eine zerbrochene, gelbe Eierschale lugte unter ihrem Schuh hervor und auch Rose entdeckte sie nun. Sie musste ausversehen in das Nest des Kalanamoatls getreten und damit seine Brut zerstört haben. Das Tier hielt Rose naturgemäß für einen Feind und war deswegen bereits in den Angriffsmodus übergegangen.

„Nicht bewegen!“, rief der Doktor Rose zu, welche keinen Ton mehr rausbrachte.

‚Nicht bewegen, nicht bewegen...’, dachte sie, ‚Aber es wird mich stechen, wenn ich nichts unternehme!’

Vielleicht hätte der Doktor ihr die zwei Worte „Nicht bewegen!“ näher erläutern sollen, beispielsweise „Nicht bewegen! Dann hält das Kalananmoatl dich gleich für einen Baumstamm und es vergisst, warum es überhaupt sauer ist und fliegt weg!“. Aber ohne diese Info sah Rose es als sicher an, dass das Tier sie stechen würde, und so tat sie das, was sie instinktiv auch bei einer Hornisse getan hätte: Sie schlug danach!

Und wie auch bei einer Hornisse hatte diese Tat die selbe, negative Wirkung auf das Tier. Es fühlte sich erst recht angegriffen und bohrte schneller seinen Stachel in Roses Oberschenkel als sie gucken konnte. 

Unter einem Aufschrei brach Rose zusammen und der Kalanamoatl fiel tot neben den Überresten seiner Brut zu Boden.

„Rose!“, rief der Doktor und fing die junge Frau gerade noch auf. „Warum haben Sie nicht auf mich gehört?!“

Natürlich stellte er diese Frage nicht, weil ihn die Antwort interessierte, sondern weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte und schockiert darüber war, was gerade passiert war. Dennoch antwortete Rose.

„Weil ich Angst hatte.“

Dabei klang ihre Stimme deutlich dünner als sonst und ihr Herz raste. Nicht nur, dass der Stich, der sogar durch ihre Jeans gegangen war, verdammt wehgetan hatte – irgendwas begann auch durch ihre Adern zu strömen, was dort nicht hingehörte. Vor Schmerz fand sie keine Worte dafür und wimmerte nur leise.

„Ich bringe Sie zurück zur Tardis.“, beschloss der Doktor mit einem Blick auf ihren Oberschenkel. „Halten Sie sich gut fest.“

Da Rose nicht laufen konnte, trug er sie kurzerhand. So schnell er konnte eilte der Doktor mit Rose durch den Dschungel, für dessen Schönheit er jetzt kein Auge mehr hatte.

 

Zielstrebig näherten sie sich der Tardis, welche Rose nur noch verschwommen wahrnahm.

Dort brachte der Doktor die Verletzte einmal quer durch die Gänge in ihr Schlafzimmer und legte sie aufs Bett. Nur kurz ließ er sie alleine, um ein Erste-Hilfe-Set zu holen.

Als er wiederkam hatte Rose die Augen geschlossen und schrie vor Schmerz auf, als er kurz ihren Oberschenkel berührte. Der Stachel hatte ein münzgroßes Loch in die Jeans gestochen und Blut färbte den blauen Stoff rot.

„Okay, ich muss an die Wunde ran, deshalb zieh ich Ihnen die Jeans aus, nicht erschrecken.“, warnte er vor, da er nicht annahm, dass Rose dazu selber in der Lage war.

„Okay.“, presste Rose angestrengt hervor, „Ich vertrau Ihnen. Sie sind der Doktor.“

„Ganz recht. Humanmedizin ist ein Kinderspiel.“, log der Doktor um irgendetwas zu sagen, das nicht klang wie ‚Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.’.

Als die Jeans weg war, konnte der Doktor das ganze Ausmaß des Stiches sehen: Roses Oberschenkel hatte ein Loch in sich, um das herum die Haut blau verfärbt war. Seltsam, dachte der Doktor noch, denn für ein Hämatom war eigentlich noch nicht genug Zeit vergangen.

Mit etwas Verbandmull tupfte er vorsichtig das Blut weg, wobei Rose Luft durch ihre zusammen gebissenen Zähne einsog. 

„Tut mir Leid.“, entschuldigte sich der Doktor.

„Es brennt.“, klagte sie und er erkannte, woran es lag.

„Rose...“, begann er in einem bemüht ruhigen, festen Ton zu sprechen, „Der Stachel steckt noch in Ihrem Bein. Ich kann versuchen, ihn mit einer Pinzette rauszuziehen, aber...“

„Tun Sie´s!“, schrie Rose dazwischen, was ihr für weniger als eine Sekunde half, den Schmerz zu vergessen.

„In Ordnung. Ich beeil mich, damit es schnell geht.“, versprach er und fühlte kurz über ihre schweißnasse Stirn. Dann holte er eine sterile Pinzette aus dem Erste-Hife-Set und setzte an.

„Schreien Sie so laut Sie wollen!“

Mit einem Ruck zog er den kompletten Stachel heraus. Rose schrie laut auf und krallte ihre Finger in die Matratze um den Schmerz erträglicher zu machen.

Staunend begutachtete der Doktor den Stachel zwischen den Metallspitzen der Pinzette und musste sich verkneifen, dabei vor Faszination zu lächeln. Doch diesem Drang zu widerstehen beschäftigte ihn nur kurz. Sein Gesicht versteinerte, als er in der Mitte des Stachels so etwas wie einen Kanal fand. Mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit war der Stachel nicht bloß dazu gedacht dem Gegner Schmerzen zuzufügen, sondern auch, um ein Gift zu injizieren.

Er hatte so sehr gehofft, es handele sich bei dem Stachel nicht um einen Giftstachel, aber... Nein, in Wirklichkeit hatte er es schon die ganze Zeit gewusst, doch hatte er seine Gedanken zum schweigen gezwungen, weil er es nicht hatte hören wollen. Immer wieder hatte er die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf unterdrücken müssen, damit sie nicht in Worte fasste, was er nicht wahrhaben wollte. Aber nun, da er den Stachel samt Giftkanal vor Augen hatte, konnte er die Gewissheit nicht mehr ignorieren: Kalanamoatlgift war dabei, sich in Roses Körper zu verbreiten, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was es dort anstellen würde.

„Rose, bitte versuchen Sie mir zu beschreiben, wie sich Ihr Bein anfühlt. Es ist wichtig.“, bat er sie eindringlich.

Schnaufend begann Rose zu sprechen, „Heiß. Die Stelle brennt wie Feuer.“

„Haben Sie das Gefühl, dass der Rest des Beines taub wird?“

Rose bewegte den Kopf einmal von rechts nach links und wieder zurück.

„Gut.“, seufzte der Doktor. „Hören Sie zu, das Insekt hat Gift in Ihr Bein injiziert.“, erklärte er ruhig und griff ihre Hand.

„Ein Giftstachel...“, wiederholte Rose ängstlich, „Muss ich...?“

„Nein!“, unterbrach der Doktor sofort. Sie sollte so etwas nicht aussprechen, noch nicht einmal daran denken. „Geben Sie mir ein paar Minuten. Ich gehe jetzt los, die Stadt suchen, die die Tardis bei unserer Landung geortet hat, und hole von dort das Gegenmittel. Dann werden Sie wieder gesund! Das verspreche ich Ihnen!“

Diese Worte rangen Rose ein Lächeln ab, das bereits deutlich matter war als sonst. Sie selber merkte es gar nicht, denn für sie zählten nur die Worte des Doktors.

„Okay. Dann hauen Sie schon ab.“, nickte sie ihm zu und versuchte dabei so angestrengt optimistisch zu wirken, dass es alles andere als glaubwürdig aussah.

„Ich beeil mich.“, versprach er und betrachtete noch einmal die Wunde an Roses Bein. Bevor er ging, zückte er den Sonic Screwdriver und richtete ihn auf die Wunde.

„Die Beschallung hemmt das Brennen und wirkt desinfizierend und beruhigend. So können Sie ein bisschen schlafen. Und wenn Sie aufwachen, bin ich mit dem Gegenmittel wieder zurück.“, versprach er weiteres und sah zu, wie Rose ihre schweren Augenlider schloss.

Sofort als ihre Augen zu waren, verschwand die Zuversicht, die er Rose zuliebe aufgelegt hatte, wieder aus seinem Gesicht.

‚Sie muss wieder gesund werden. Sie muss.’, dachte er und versprach sich somit weiter Dinge, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte, ob er sie wahrmachen konnte. Hauptsache, es war kein tödliches Gift. Aber wenn, dann folgerte er aus der Beschaffenheit des Stachels und dem, was er über ähnlich giftige Fluginsekten wusste, dass ihm mindestens fünf Stunden blieben. Oder ehergesagt, dass Rose mindestens fünf Stunden blieben.


	2. Chapter 2

Den Radarbildschirm der Tardis noch im Kopf eilte der Doktor durch den Blätterwald ohne die Pflanzen eines Blickes zu würdigen, welche er noch vor einer Stunde zusammen mit Rose so bewundert hatte. Stattdessen marschierte er auf die Stadt zu, die er zwar nicht sehen konnte, die die Tardis jedoch angezeigt hatte.

Diese Stadt musste hier irgendwo sein. Irgendwo musste eine Straße oder ein Schild oder sonst etwas kommen, das auf Zivilisation hindeutete. Vielleicht fand er die Stadt ja schneller, wenn er nach einer Stadtmauer Ausschau hielt, oder einem hohen Zaun, oder-

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb der Doktor sich die Nase. Er war gegen etwas gelaufen, dem er nicht hatte ausweichen können, weil er es nicht gesehen hatte.

„Eine getarnte Stadtmauer? Ohne Kraftfeld? Ohne Generator oder sonstige Technik? Alle Achtung! Das ist ja noch richtig altes Handwerk!“, gab er sich ehrlich beeindruckt und stemmte seine Hände in die Seiten. Staunend betrachtete er die hohe Mauer vor sich, die aus mehreren Hundert gebogenen Spiegeln bestand, die so ausgerichtet waren, dass sie Teile des Blätterwaldes reflektierten. „Klasse! Nein, nicht klasse. Ich muss da rein!“

Irgendwo sollte es einen Bereich geben, der sich öffnen ließ, wie ein Tor oder zumindest eine kleine Tür. Der Doktor stellte sich selber vor die Wahl: Entweder, er überprüfte jeden einzelnen Spiegel, ob er sowas wie ein Schalter war, was Stunden dauern konnte. Oder...

„Ha! Wer sagt´s denn!“, lachte der Doktor als er eine Stelle auf dem Boden entdeckte, wo die Spiegel ein Paar lange Grashalme eingequetscht hatten. So war das Gras sicher nicht von Natur aus gewachsen. Es war bei letzten Öffnen des Tores eingeklemmt worden.

Der Doktor musste etwas Kraft aufwenden und sich mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen das verspiegelte Tor stemmen, aber schließlich konnte er es mit einem lauten Knarren offenschieben. Dabei gab es mehr und mehr den Blick frei auf das gemütliche Treiben einer kleinen Stadt. „Dann mal auf ins Getümmel!“

In den üblichen unverwüstlichen Trenchcoat samt Nadelstreifenanzug gekleidet betrat der Doktor die fremde Stadt, zu deren Kleiderordnung er so keineswegs passte. Der Großteil der Leute trug lange, dünne Stoffe um den Körper gewickelt, was der Doktor an indische Saris oder römische Togen erinnerte. Farbenfroh war gar kein Ausdruck für die vielen verschiedenen Muster der Stoffe.

Was aber noch interessanter war als die Farbenvielfalt der Kleidung der Bewohner, war die Tatsache, dass sie darunter noch etwas trugen. Pelz! 

Einige der Katzenmenschen, die genetisch mit den Krankenschwestern von New Earth verwandt sein durften, musterten den Doktor zwar argwöhnisch, jedoch in keinsterweise so ungläubig, wie eine Menschenmasse wohl auf einen einzelnen Katzenmenschen reagiert hätte. Vielleicht hatten sie vorher schon Kontakt zu Menschen gehabt, wenn nicht sogar zu Time Lords. Vielleicht waren sie aber auch bloß hart im Nehmen.

Die Neugier auf diese fremde Kultur stieg in dem Doktor auf, wie Milch in einem Kochtopf, allerdings pfiff er sich selber zurück um sich davon nicht ablenken zu lassen. Viel wichtiger als das Erforschen dieser Zivilisation war es, einen Arzt zu finden, und das allein dürfte schon schwierig genug werden, denn die Katzenmenschen wichen misstrauisch von ihm zurück, wenn er sie ansprach. Er musste also ohne Hilfe der Einheimischen einen Arzt finden.

Er ging den Hauptpfad entlang, der links und rechts mit einstöckigen, aus Lehm gefertigten Häusern gesäumt war. Anscheinend steckte diese Zivilisation noch in ihren Kinderschuhen, zumindest gemessen an der Zeit, aus der Rose stammte. Dementsprechend schraubte der Doktor seine Erwartungen von ‚Arzt’ auf ‚Medizinmann’ runter.

Auf seinem Weg über den Hauptpfad hielten die Katzenmenschen eine großzügige Armlänge Abstand von ihm und flüsterten sich mal vor, mal hinter seinem Rücken Dinge zu, die er schnell lernte zu ignorieren. Bald fand er sich vor einer Anhöhe wieder, auf der ein für die Verhältnisse dieses Städtchens großes Gebäude lag, gebaut mit massiven Steinblöcken. Aus dieser Tatsache schloss der Doktor sofort, dass es für die Ewigkeit gebaut worden war. Steinbauten waren zwar deutlich aufwendiger und schwieriger fertig zu stellen als simple Lehmhütten, aber es musste ein Anliegen von den Bewohnern gewesen sein, den wetterunempfindlichen Stein zu verbauen. Und so ein Anliegen passte wunderbar zu der Vermutung, dass dies ein Tempel war, denn wofür schuftete man sich lieber krumm als für seine Götter?

Wenn das hier also ein Tempel war, dann konnten entsprechende Tempelpriester nicht weit sein, und wer war höflicher als ein chinesischer Ladenbesitzer und auskunftsfreudiger als ein Telefonbuch? Richtig, Tempelpriester! Bei ihnen konnte er nach einem Medizinmann fragen und mit etwas Glück schon wenige Minuten später das Gegengift in den Händen halten.

Voll freudiger Erwartung nahm der Doktor zwei der steinernen Treppenstufen auf einmal, während er das Tempelgelände erklomm. Oben angekommen betrat er ohne zu zögern die heilige Stätte, als sich ihm ein Paar hellblitzende Augen in den Weg stellten. Da es in dem Tempel dunkler war als draußen im Sonnenschein mussten die Augen des Doktors sich erstmal an die neuen Sichtverhältnisse gewöhnen und erkannten langsam, dass zu dem Augenpaar ein Katzenkörper in einer dunkelroten Robe gehörte.

„Dieser Tempel ist nur den Priesterinnen der Sezam zugänglich.“, erklärte die Katze höflich, aber bestimmt.

„Oh, ich... Das tut mir aufrichtig leid, ehrlich!“, entschuldigte der Doktor sich ungewohnt demütig. Er wollte schließlich bei diesen Leuten Hilfe suchen und nicht in ein religiöses Fettnäpfchen treten. „Ich habe da nur eine winzige Frage und bin dabei auf Eure Hilfe angewiesen.“, tastete der Doktor sich vor, als plötzlich eine Stimme ertönte.

„Vielen Dank, Seru Tama. Ich kümmere mich um unseren Gast.“, schnurrte eine Katze, die aus einem angrenzenden Gebetsraum hereintrat und die andere Priesterin mit diesen sanften Worten in ihre Schranken wies. Im Gegensatz zu dieser trug sie eine hellorangene Robe, die hinten eine etwas längere Schleppe hatte.

„Sehr gern.“, erwiderte die Katze in dem dunkelroten Gewand und verschwand in einen Gang.

Als die vermutlich etwas ältere Katzenpriesterin sich mit dem Doktor allein wusste, legte sich ein zartes Lächeln auf ihr pelziges Gesicht. „Mein Name ist Anju Maru, ich bin Tempelpriesterin der obersten Stufe und als solche für die Studie der heiligen Schriften zuständig. Ich habe viel über Euch lesen dürfen und freue mich außerordentlich, Euch begegnen zu dürfen.“

„Och, naja...“, gab der Doktor sich zunächst geschmeichelt, hakte dann aber doch lieber nach, „Was genau habt Ihr denn über mich gelesen?“

Die Geschichte, wie er den Planeten Sowieso rettete? Oder wie er Diktator Max Mustermann stürzte? Oder doch die Geschichte von ihm, dem Elefanten und dem Brautstrauß? Es gab so viele Geschichten, die man sich über ihn erzählte, verstreut über das gesamte Universum. Manche davon waren wahr, andere nicht, manche rückten ihn in ein positives Licht, und wieder andere waren der Anlass dafür, dass er in Schnellrestaurants der Kette ‚Heiß und fettig’ Hausverbot hatte.

„Bitte folgt mir.“, schlug Anju Maru so höflich vor, dass der Doktor nicht mal dann hätte nein sagen können, wenn er es gewollt hätte.

 

Die Priesterin verließ den Empfangsraum in einen kleinen Gang, der bereits in wenigen Metern nach draußen zu einem kleinen Steingarten führte, wo sie dem Doktor deutete, sich zu ihr auf eine der Bänke zu setzen.

„Ihr seid mir eine Antwort schuldig.“, eröffnete der Doktor erneut das Gespräch und sah sein Gegenüber charmant fordernd an.

„Ich lese jeden Tag in den alten Schriften unserer Kultur, die in diesem Tempel aufbewahrt werden. Darin wird das friedliche Zusammenleben von meinem Volk mit dem Menschenvolk geschildert, bis... nunja, bis zu dem Tag der Spaltung. Vielleicht versteht Ihr nun, dass Ihr mich interessiert.“, erklärte Anju Maru, wodurch der Doktor sich seltsam geschmeichelt und enttäuscht zugleich fühlte. Sie hatte ihn also gar nicht erkannt, den Doktor, den Time Lord, sondern hielt ihn für einen Vertreter des Menschenvolkes. Aber andererseits, ob er jetzt für einen seltenen Menschen oder für einen seltenen Time Lord gehalten wurde, seltener Besuch war er so oder so.

„Ihr sprecht von einer Spaltung. Könnt Ihr mir mehr darüber erzählen?“, hakte der Doktor interessiert nach.

Anju Maru schloss für genau drei Sekunden ihre Augen und atmete dabei tief durch, bevor sie mit der Geschichte begann. „Es gab eine Zeit, in der lebten unser Volk und das Volk der Menschen in Feindschaft. Erst lange Gespräche und Verhandlungen konnten das beenden und unsere Anführer schlossen einen Friedenspakt. Beide Völker lebten und arbeiteten zusammen, wir ergänzten uns perfekt. Es hätte auch so weitergehen können, wenn nicht eines Tages ein Mensch in einer Höhle einen Schatz gefunden hätte. Der vielleicht mächtigste Schatz überhaupt. Aber statt ihn zu teilen, beschlossen die Menschen ihn nur für ihres Gleichen zugänglich zu machen. Das Band zerbrach, die Spaltung folgte. Seitdem herrscht weder Krieg noch Frieden zwischen beiden Völkern. Nur großes Misstrauen. Und so meidet man einander, versteckt sogar diese Stadt vor dem Blick der anderen.“

Wie mitgenommen Anju Maru nun aussah. Sie war eine Priesterin und somit bestimmt für Dinge wie Nächstenliebe zuständig – und nun musste sie die traurige Geschichte eines gescheiterten Friedensbündnisses erzählen. Alles nur, weil jemand das Wohl des eigenen Volkes über das Wohl aller gestellt hatte.

„Ich denke, Ihr versteht jetzt mein Interesse.“, schloss Anju Maru das Thema ab und schaffte es wieder, so fromm zu lächeln, wie man es von einer Priesterin erwartete. „Darf ich fragen, woher Ihr kommt und weshalb Ihr unsere Stadt aufgesucht habt?“

Der kleine geschichtliche Exkurs hatte den Doktor doch tatsächlich abdriften und für einen Moment vergessen lassen, dass er eine wichtige Aufgabe hatte, deren Komponente Zeit nicht unendlich war. Fast ein wenig beschämt darüber raffte er sich wieder zusammen. „Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise. Eine Art Tourist, wenn man so will.“

„Ah, ich verstehe. Ein Reisender, den es von Ort zu Ort zieht?“, fragte Anju Maru mit einer Neugier, die man sonst nur in den Augen von Hauskatzen fand, die zum ersten mal ein Wollknäuel erblickten. Wie als habe Anju Maru diesen Gedanken des Doktors gehört, strich sie in einer Übersprungshandlung ihre Robe glatt und sah ihn wieder ernst an. „Ich hoffe, dann habt Ihr Euch vor Antritt Eurer Reise auch über mögliche Risiken informiert, richtig?“, fragte sie etwas bürokratisch.

„Nun, genau da liegt der Hase im Pfeffer...“

„Die hiesige Pflanzen- und Tierwelt ist zwar wunderschön und voller Vielfalt, doch ist die Gefahr, die von ihr ausgeht, nicht zu unterschätzen.“, belehrte ihn die Katze, nicht wissend, dass sie damit direkt ins Schwarze traf, „Bitte achtet besonders auf Nester in Bodennähe. Kalanamoatl zum Beispiel reagieren sehr aggressiv auf Störungen und haben sie einen erst gestochen...“

Die dramatische Pause, die die Priesterin machte, passte gar nicht zu ihrem Redestil und gab dem Doktor erst recht ein ungutes Gefühl. 

„Was dann?“, fragte er vorsichtig und dachte an Rose.

„Dann bleiben nur noch zwei Stunden bis zum Tod.“, verkündete Anju Maru diese Nachricht in einer Art und Weise, bei der man einen plötzlich verdunkelten Himmel, zuckende Blitze, und läutende Kirchenglocken zur Unterstützung erwartet hätte.

„Es sei denn...?“, lenkte der Doktor eine positive Wendung der Tatsachen ein, so wie er es in solchen Situationen gerne tat. Manchmal funktionierte es ja auch und bescherte ihm dann angenehme Rückenmassagen oder Geschenkkörbe. Aber eine bloße Antwort würde ihm in diesem Fall auch reichen.

„Es sei denn...“, sprang Anju Maru tatsächlich darauf an, „...man verabreicht der Person vor Ablauf der zwei Stunden das Gegengift.“

„Welches Ihr natürlich hier im Tempel aufbewahrt, oder?“, sponn der Doktor mit gehobenen Augenbrauen weiter und sah Anju Maru etwas verblüfft nicken.

„Ihr braucht das Gegengift?“, fragte sie, da sie es nicht ganz glauben konnte. Dafür, dass er von einem biestigen Kalanamoatl attackiert worden sein sollte, machte der Fremde noch einen erstaunlich munteren Eindruck.

„Meine Begleiterin wurde gestochen und braucht Hilfe.“, erklärte der Doktor ohne Umschweife und sah Anju Maru leicht erschrecken.

„Dann folgt mir in unseren Medizinraum, wo das Gegengift lagert. Je schneller Eure Partnerin es bekommt, desto besser.“

„Yup, sehe ich genauso!“, stimmte der Doktor ob der plötzlichen Entschlossenheit der Katze zu und sprang förmlich von der Bank auf – wobei ihm etwas aus der Tasche fiel.

„Ist das der Stachel?“, fragte die Katze.

„Ja, das Ding habe ich ihr aus dem Bein gezogen.“, erklärte er und hob den Stachel auf, um ihn der Katze zu zeigen, wie es Kinder stolz mit ihren ausgefallenen Milchzähnen taten.

Interessiert nahm die Katze den Stachel in ihre Hand und betrachtete ihn genau.

‚Sie sieht nicht glücklich aus.’, fiel dem Doktor auf und je länger Anju Maru den Stachel musterte, umso merkwürdiger kam es ihm vor.

„Ihr sagt, es war ganz sicher ein Kalanamoatl?“

„Ja, eindeutig.“, bestätigte der Doktor, „Weshalb fragt Ihr?“

„Weil er ungewöhnlich groß ist und... Hier, seht Ihr das?“, fragte sie und zeigte auf den Giftkanal, der durch den Stachel führte.

Automatisch griff der Doktor nach der Brille in seiner Hemdtasche und setzte sie auf. Er studierte den Kanal eindringlicher als zuvor, und dann sah er es. Der Kanal war umgeben von sechs kleineren Kanälen, so winzig, dass er sie zuvor ohne die Brille übersehen haben musste.

„Das bedeutet...“, begann der Doktor und sein Gesicht wurde bleich. Verloren blickte er durch den Steingarten, fand aber nirgendwo den Halt, den er brauchte. Er spürte ein Gefühl in sich hochsteigen, das ihm so fremd war: Hilflosigkeit. „...Ausgerechnet dieser eine Kalanamoatl war eine mutierte Form. Eine Laune der Natur.“, beendete der Doktor seinen Gedanken und sah Anju Maru wieder in die Augen.

„Ich fürchte, das Gegengift wird nicht wirken. Das Gift dieses mutierten Kalanamoatls ist in seiner Zusammensetzung völlig einzigartig.“

Für einen Moment wurde es totenstill in dem Garten und die Zeit, die eigentlich gegen sie arbeitete, schien stillzustehen. Wenn dieser Kalanamoatl ein Mutant war, dann gab es hier auf Khee kein Gegengift. Aber nicht nur hier. Nirgends im Universum, weder in Vergangenheit noch Zukunft, gab es ein passendes Gegengift. Das einzige Exemplar war tot und selbst wenn es dieselbe Mutation auf seine Brut übertragen hätte, würde es nichts ändern, denn die Eier hatte Rose ausversehen zertreten. So hatte das ganze Dilemma überhaupt erst begonnen.

Die Schultern des Doktors sanken. Stumm nahm er seine Brille ab und steckte sie wieder weg.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Eurer Partnerin nicht helfen kann.“, sprach Anju Maru voller Mitgefühl.

„Rose...“, hauchte der Doktor, „Ihr Name ist Rose.“

Mit dem Gift in ihrem Blutkreislauf lag sie in der Tardis und anstatt ein Gegengift zu finden, hatte er erfahren, dass ihr noch etwa zwei Stunden blieben.

Der Doktor griff sich bei diesem Gedanken zwischen die Augen und massierte die Stelle über dem Nasenrücken. Er hatte Rose versprochen, sie zu retten. Wenn sie jetzt starb, dann verlor er sie, und er wäre schuld. Versprechen waren dazu da, gehalten zu werden...

Anju Maru lächelte zaghaft. „Wisst Ihr, Doktor, es gibt vielleicht noch eine andere Möglichkeit Rose zu retten.“

Der Doktor war mit einem Mal wieder ganz Ohr und forderte die Katze auf, weiterzusprechen.

„Ich hatte Euch von dem mächtigen Schatz erzählt, den die Menschen bis heute für sich behalten. Sie nennen ihn den Allheilstein.“

„Ist er so eine Art Wundermedizin?“, fragte der Doktor aufgeregt. Es wäre doch zu schön um wahr zu sein.

„Ja, das ist er.“, bestätigte Anju Maru seine Hoffnung und innerlich sprang der Doktor vor Freude in die Luft. Er musste sich am Riemen reißen, der Priesterin nicht einen Kuss auf das pelzige Gesicht zu drücken und sie stattdessen in Ruhe weiterreden zu lassen. „Der Allheilstein ist von enormem Wert, da er bei bloßer Berührung alle Krankheiten heilen kann. Für die Mak, das heißt die Menschen, gehört er zum Alltag, so wie bei uns die Heilpflanzen. Ihm zu Ehren wurde ein Tempel am weißen Wasserfall errichtet, in dem er bewacht wird. Wer die heilenden Kräfte des Steines in Anspruch nehmen will, muss nur dort hinkommen.“, erzählte Anju Maru die guten Neuigkeiten, setzte aber etwas bitter nach, „Vorausgesetzt natürlich, man ist kein Sezam.“

„Ich verstehe. Das heißt, ich muss Rose zu dem Tempel bringen.“

Die Katze nickte. „Zuvor sollte sie sich stärken, um den Weg zu überstehen. Ich werde Euch einen Umschlag mit getrockneten Vanaa-Blättern mitgeben. Der Tee daraus wird Rose Kraft geben, bis Ihr den Allheilstein erreicht.“

„Das ist sehr großzügig von Euch. Vielen Dank!“, machte der Doktor und sah zu, wie Anju Maru in einen dunklen Gang in dem steinernen Tempel verschwand.

 

Als die Priesterin mit einem kleinen Umschlag zurückkam und ihn dem Doktor reichte, bedankte er sich nochmals dafür. Es war wichtig, dass Rose den daraus zubereiteten Tee trank und mobil genug wurde, um mit dem Doktor einen kleinen Ausflug zu unternehmen. Davon würde nachher alles abhängen.

Respektvoll verabschiedeten die Katze und der Time Lord sich voneinander.

Erst als er bereits einige Treppenstufen hinabgestiegen war, traute Anju Maru sich, ihm zu zu rufen: „Ich werde die Götter um Schutz für Roses Leben bitten!“

Fast hätte der Doktor zurückgerufen, dass sie sich die Mühe nicht machen brauchte, aber andererseits: Ein bisschen Unterstützung von den hiesigen Göttern konnte nicht schaden.


	3. Chapter 3

Zurück in der Tardis lief der Doktor als allererstes in die Küche. Dort füllte er die getrockneten Blätter aus dem Umschlag in einen Teefilter und holte eine Tasse aus dem Schrank. Kurz darauf konnte er mit dem helfenden Tee den Weg zu Roses Schlafzimmer antreten.

Dort lag Rose immernoch still mit geschlossenen Augen in ihrem Bett, was erfreulicherweise darauf hindeutete, dass das Gift weder Krämpfe noch einen rebellierenden Magen hervorrief. Anju Maru hatte davon gesprochen, dass der vergiftete Körper langsam auskühlte, und als der Doktor Rose betrachtete, sah er auch, was sie damit gemeint hatte. Roses Hände und ihre Lippen waren bläulich verfärbt. Wahrscheinlich waren auch ihre Füße blau, weil der Körper die Wärme von den Extremitäten hinein in seine Mitte abzog. Er gab sozusagen alles ‚unnötige’ auf und versuchte, wenigstens den Torso mit Blut zu versorgen und warm zu halten.

„Ich bin wieder zurück.“, sprach der Doktor Rose leise an, weil er nicht wusste, wie fest sie schlief. „Ich habe Blätter bekommen, für einen stärkenden Tee. Den müssen Sie trinken. Kann nur nicht versprechen, dass er lecker schmeckt.“

„Hmm...“, machte Rose und öffnete müde und erschöpft ihre Augen. „Solange er hilft, darf er auch nach Marmite schmecken.“

„An diese Worte werde ich Sie gleich erinnern.“, schmunzelte der Doktor und half Rose, sich aufzurichten.

Sie musste sich stark konzentrieren um mit ihren Fingern den Griff der Tasse zu umfassen, aber es klappte. Dabei sah sie auch zum ersten mal ihre blauen Hände.

„Sieht mein Gesicht auch so aus?“, fragte sie den Doktor.

„Sie können sich um Ihr Aussehen sorgen, wenn Sie wieder gesund sind.“, kommentierte er ihre Gesichtsfarbe diplomatisch und beobachtete Rose, wie sie den ersten Schluck nahm. Er konnte ahnen, dass dieser Tee furchtbar schmecken musste, und als Rose die Tasse anstandslos innerhalb der nächsten Minuten austrank, war er stolz auf sie.

Dabei erzählte er ihr, dass sie gleich einen Ausflug unternehmen würden. Dann würde sie mal eben den oberklassepremiummächtigen Allheilstein berühren und zack, wäre sie wieder gesund.

„So einfach geht das?“

„Kann man so sagen.“

„Und der Haken?“

Der Doktor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Muss es immer einen Haken geben?“

„Ja, muss es.“, seufzte Rose und fing an zu husten, was sehr anstrengend für sie war.

„Okay, Aufgabenteilung: Sie machen noch eine Weile die Augen zu bis der Tee wirkt, und ich such uns die Route heraus. Keine Widerrede!“

Bevor er ging, gab er noch seinem inneren Wunsch nach, Rose einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu setzen. Aber dabei spürte er, wie kalt sie bereits war, und es beunruhigte ihn. Zwar schätzte er, dass ihnen noch genug Zeit blieb, aber nur, wenn nichts mehr dazwischen kam.

 

„Fühlen Sie sich etwas besser?“, fragte der Doktor wenig später in der Hoffnung, Anju Marus Vanaa-Tee habe die versprochene Wirkung erzielt.

„Ich fühle mich nicht mehr so schwach und kränklich. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie weit ich komme.“, antwortete Rose und erhob sich langsam. Es klappte, jedoch waren ihre Bewegungen unbeholfen und schwerfällig. „Ganz schön scheiße...“, kommentierte sie und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, spontan losheulen zu müssen. Zu sehr erschrak es sie, zu sehen, dass sie ihren Körper nicht wie gewohnt unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Das machen Sie toll!“, steuerte der Doktor mit Lob dagegen. Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln nahm er ihre Hand, „Wir haben jetzt einen kleinen Fußmarsch vor uns. Können Sie gehen?“

An des Doktors Seite machte Rose ein paar vorsichtige Schritte und je mehr es wurden, umso besser ging es. 

„Na, das sieht doch gut aus! Sehr gut!“, freute sich der Doktor und sah Rose wieder ein wenig lächeln.

 

Mit Rose an der Hand bahnte sich der Doktor den Weg durch den Dschungel in ungefährer Richtung des weißen Wasserfalles. Der Tardis-Monitor hatte angezeigt, dass sie nach Norden mussten und genau dorthin gingen sie auch. Doch die Minuten verstrichen ohne Erfolg.

„Wäre ja auch zu schön, wenn man einfach ein Schild aufgestellt hätte...“, murmelte der Doktor.

„Sie meinen, so eins wie das da?“, fragte Rose und deutete auf ein pfeilförmiges Schild, gut fünf Meter von ihnen entfernt, auf dem stand ‚Zum weißen Wasserfall’.

„Oh...“, machte der Doktor bloß und hörte Rose leise kichern.

 

Kurz darauf kamen sie am Becken des Wasserfalles an, der tatsächlich weiß war. Das Problem war allerdings, dass sie dort nirgendwo einen Tempel ausmachen konnten.

Gerade als der Doktor überlegte, ob er ebenso wie die Stadt der Sezam getarnt sei, fragte Rose ihn: „Wenn der Tempel am Wasserfall sein soll, kann das nicht auch heißen, dass er sich oberhalb des Wasserfalls befindet?“

Der Doktor seufzte schwer und nickte. „Wir müssen da hoch.“

„Ich... glaube nicht, dass ich das schaffe.“, gestand Rose bei dem Blick auf den Höhenunterschied, den sie zu überwinden hatten. Zwar konnte sie in den Fels gehauene Stufen erkennen, aber selbst die würden zu viel für sie sein.

„Meine täglichen Besuche in der Muckibude machen sich heute wohl endlich bezahlt.“, scherzte der Doktor und nahm Rose kurzerhand huckepack.

Wie ein nasser Sack hing sie auf seinem Rücken und schämte sich entsetzlich dafür, sagte aber nichts. Der Doktor wiederum dachte einzig und allein daran, dass jede Stufe sie dem Allheilstein ein Stück näher brachte. Er war quasi zum greifen nah und mit ihm auch Roses Rettung.

 

Oben angekommen ließ der Doktor Rose wieder auf die eigenen Beine hinab und nahm sich eine Verschnaufpause. Diese nutzte er auch, um die Schönheit des in das trübe, warme Licht getauchten Tempels zu bestaunen. Wenn die Bewohner dieses Planeten eins konnten, dann Tempel bauen!

Nach dieser kurzen Pause griff der Doktor wieder nach Roses Hand und gemeinsam traten sie an das große Eingangstor des Tempels heran.

„Wer da?“, ertönte eine Stimme und erstaunt stellten sie fest, dass ein menschlicher Wachposten im Schatten des Tempeleingangs stand und dort förmlich mit ihm verschmolz. Zudem machte er nicht den Anschein, als wolle er seinen Posten in naher Zukunft verlassen.

Rose warf dem Doktor einen besorgten „Was machen wir jetzt?“-Blick zu, den er mit einem „Nichts leichter als das!“-Lächeln konterte.

Oder anders ausgedrückt: Er würde improvisieren.

„Ach, Seristhaa, richtig?“, riet der Doktor drauf los, womit er natürlich völlig daneben lag. 

„Vareshekau, mein Herr. Anscheinend seid Ihr nicht von hier.“, sprach die Wache mit einer sanften und zugleich starken Stimme, und ließ durchblicken, dass normalerweise jeder Bewohner seinen Namen kannte. Als Wache des Allheilsteines hatte er wohl eine sehr angesehene Aufgabe.

„Ihr habt recht, Vareshekau. Wir sind einen sehr langen Weg hierher gereist. Wie Ihr an ihrer ungesunden Hautfarbe sehen könnt, benötigt meine Begleiterin dringend die Hilfe des Allheilsteines.“, erklärte der Doktor und zeigte auf Rose, welche der Wache etwas unsicher zuwinkte. „Würdet Ihr uns zu ihm lassen?“

„Ich sehe.“, umging die Wache eine Antwort, „Ihr seid wirklich nicht von hier, sonst wüsstet Ihr, dass es nur Hohepriesterin Diamiset zusteht, den Tempel zu öffnen und Heilungen zu vollziehen.“

„Ah, gut. Hat sie einen Moment für uns Zeit?“

„Sie befindet sich gerade in ihrer rituellen Regenerationsphase und darf nicht gestört werden.“

„...Das heißt, sie schläft, richtig?“, vereinfachte der Doktor die Aussage und sah die Wache nicken.

Zeit für Plan B.

„Seht Ihr, Vareshekau, wir sind wirklich von sehr sehr sehr sehr sehr weit her angereist, weil wir auf die Hilfe des Allheilsteines angewiesen sind. Ansonsten wird meine Begleiterin diesen Abend nicht überleben.“

Rose riss ihre Augen auf und starrte den Doktor an. Auf den Allheilstein angewiesen? Abend nicht überleben? Diese Infos waren neu!

„Das einzige, was ich für meine Begleiterin wünsche, ist eine kurze Berührung mit dem Allheilstein. Bitte, es ist ein Notfall!“, erklärte der Doktor absolut herzerweichend ehrlich, doch auch in Kombination mit seinem Hundeblick ließ sich der Wachposten nicht umstimmen.

„Fremde können und dürfen den Stein nicht ohne die Priesterin aufsuchen. Dazu seid Ihr nicht befugt. Bitte verlasst die heilige Stätte.“

Von so viel Pflichtbewusstsein – auch Starrköpfigkeit genannt – genervt, trat nun Plan C in Kraft, den der Doktor sich ausdachte, während er sprach.

„Oh, Ihr irrt Euch, mein Lieber. Seht Ihr das hier?“, der Doktor zückte übertrieben gut gelaunt seinen Sonic Screwdriver. „DAS ist unsere Befugnis! Hiermit werden wir mit Leichtigkeit das Tor, das Ihr bewacht, öffnen!“

Doch der Wachposten zeigte sich unbeeindruckt, schließlich bezweifelte er stark, dass ein kleines Metallstäbchen die schweren, komplizierten Schlösser im Innern des Tores öffnen könnte. Er trat sogar einen Schritt zur Seite, um dem Doktor freien Zugang zu gewähren. 

„Nur zu!“, ermunterte er den Time Lord selbstsicher und sah dabei zu, wie dieser den Screwdriver aktivierte, ihn an das Tor hielt... und jedes einzelne Schloss sich augenblicklich lautstark entriegelte, als müsse es um sein Leben fürchten, wenn es das nicht tat.

Sprachlos sah die Wache den Fremden an, der gerade mit Hilfe eines blauen Lichtleins Zauberei vollbracht hatte.

„Keine Sorge, wir werden Euch nicht für Eure mangelnde Kooperationsbereitschaft bestrafen – obwohl es uns natürlich ein Leichtes wäre.“, lächelte der Doktor und spielte dabei mit dem Screwdriver zwischen seinen Fingern, was die Wache angespannt beobachtete, „Bleibt einfach ruhig und geht auf schnellstem Wege heim. Derweil sagen wir dem Stein nur kurz Hallo.“

Zögerlich nickte die Wache und wich noch weiter zur Seite. „Bittet tretet ein.“, sprach er gezwungenermaßen und klang dabei nicht gerade einladend, was der Doktor gekonnt ignorierte. Er war es gewohnt, nicht willkommen zu sein.

„Vielen Dank, Kumpel. Du tust genau das Richtige!“, bedankte der Doktor sich übermütig, als habe die Wache ihnen freiwillig Zutritt gewährt.

„Ähm... genau!“, stimmte Rose kurzerhand zu und folgte ihm rasch ins Innere des Tempels.


	4. Chapter 4

„Das ist phantastisch!“, begann der Doktor zu schwärmen, als er überall die Wandgemälde und eingemeißelten Inschriften entdeckte, „Wenn die Sezam-Priesterin das sehen könnte... Die wäre glatt aus dem Häuschen... wenn nicht sogar aus dem Tempelchen...“, flüsterte er leise, aber doch laut genug, dass Rose es in dem langen, hallenden Gang mithörte.

„Doktor? Eine Frage.“

„Hm?“, machte der Time Lord, dessen neugieriger Forscherdrang dafür sorgte, dass er nur noch Augen für die Details dieses Tempels hatte.

„Ich werde doch nicht wirklich an dem Gift sterben, oder?“

„Wie?“, machte er und drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um. „Pfff, nein, Quatsch! Nur so ein Spruch!“

Erleichtert atmete Rose durch.

„...Zumindest, wenn wir den Allheilstein zwischen die Finger kriegen.“, setzte der Doktor beiläufig nach.

„Also doch!?“, schrie Rose laut auf, sodass ihr für einen Moment der Kopf so stark schmerzte, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Hey, hey, hier geblieben!“, sprach der Doktor, der sie sofort auffing.

„Sorry.“, murmelte Rose.

„Das ist das Gift. Es wird ab jetzt immer stärkere Kopfschmerzen verursachen.“, erklärte der Doktor ernst.

Rose schüttelte seine Hände von sich ab, um wieder ohne Hilfe zu stehen und murrte, „Na, dann legen Sie mal lieber einen Zahn zu und finden diesen Stein!“

Rose war sauer auf den Doktor, dass er ihr die ganze Zeit verschwiegen hatte, in was für einer Situation sie wirklich steckte. Lebensgefahr. Undzwar mehr Lebensgefahr als in all ihren früheren Abenteuern. Wenn sie das eher gewusst hätte, dann... nun, dann hätte es auch nichts daran besser gemacht. Aber trotzdem.

 

Inzwischen waren sie so weit, den Hauptsaal des Tempels zu betreten. Er war quadratisch angelegt und hatte extrem hohe Wände, voll mit Inschriften, die vermutlich ganze Geschichten erzählten. Mattes Licht spendeten Öllaternen, die in Kopfhöhe an den Wänden hingen.

Rose konnte nicht viel mit diesem Ort anfangen, was nur teilweise an ihrer schlechten Verfassung lag, doch der Doktor fühlte sich wie im Wunderland. Wenn es eins gab, das er liebte, dann waren es ihm unbekannte Kulturen, die es zu erkunden galt. Und hier, an dieser heiligen Stätte der Mak, war sogar die Luft erfüllt von fremdartigen Kulturpartikeln, die der Doktor wie frischen Sauerstoff genüsslich einsog.

„Es riecht hier so muffig.“, war dagegen Roses Eindruck, womit sie den Doktor wieder ein bisschen zurück auf den Boden holte. Sie waren wegen ihr hier, um ihr Leben zu retten, da musste die Forschung warten, meine Güte.

Der Doktor räusperte sich. „Der Allheilstein muss hier irgendwo sein. Irgendwo in diesem Raum.“, sprach er und wanderte im Saal umher und dabei um den Pfeiler in der Mitte herum. „Komm doch her, Steini, Steini, Stein! Wir tun dir auch nichts! Die liebe Rose möchte nur mit dir spielen... Wo kann sich so ein Stein denn versteckt haben? Steine sind doch sonst nicht so schüchtern!“

„Doktor, da oben!“, rief Rose und deutete auf die Spitze des großen Pfeilers in der Mitte des Saales.

Nun tat der Doktor es Rose gleich und blickte ebenfalls an dem hohen Pfeiler entlang. Empört stemmte er seine Hände in die Hüften. „Welcher Idiot hat den Stein denn da oben hingepackt? Und wozu?!“

„Diebstahlsicherung?“, warf Rose ein.

Stumm nickte der Doktor in ihre Richtung, gleichzeitig mit den Schultern zuckend. Machte wohl Sinn, was sie da gesagt hatte.

Normalerweise hätte Rose nun gefragt, ob die Priesterin nicht irgendeine Vorrichtung haben müsste, um den Stein dort hoch beziehungsweise runter zu bekommen (es sei denn, sie hatte von Natur aus sechs Meter lange Beine), doch das Gift in Verbindung mit der schlechten Luft schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Das schummrige Licht in dem Saal passte zu dem Gefühl in ihren Beinen und in Gedanken fluchte Rose, dass hier weit und breit kein Stuhl oder Hocker in Sicht war. Je schneller sie den Allheilstein zwischen die Finger bekam, umso besser.

„An so einer glatten Oberfläche wird die Priesterin wohl kaum hochklettern und Leitern gibt es hier auch keine...“, überlegte der Doktor und begutachtete den Pfeiler erneut von oben bis unten. „Hmmm... Was meinen Sie, Rose?“, fragte er nach einer Weile grinsend. „Wofür braucht ein Pfeiler zehn Zentimeter über dem Boden einen freundlichen, grünen Kristall?“

Sein typisches „Ich bin und bleibe eben doch ein Genie!“-Gesicht aufgelegt sah er triumphierend zu Rose. Der Kristall, der wie eine Verzierung aussah, musste ein Schalter sein, der bei Druck die Säule in den Boden fahren ließ, sodass man den Stein bequem entgegennehmen konnte. Ohne sicherheitshalber vorher den Kristall zu überprüfen, holte der Doktor mit dem Fuß aus und trat kräftig dagegen.

Hätte Rose Zeit gehabt, hätte sie versucht, den Doktor davon abzuhalten, aber es war schon zu spät! Der vermeintliche Schalter war nur ein dummes Schmuckelement, fest verbunden mit dem Pfeiler, welcher auf den Tritt mit schwanken reagierte.

„Nicht gut!“, fiepte der Doktor und hielt ebenso wie Rose den Blick fest auf den Allheilstein gerichtet, so als könnten sie ihn dadurch sichern.

Doch der Pfeiler schwankte bedrohlich und der Stein kippte von seinem angestammten Platz.

Das Unglück passierte so schnell, dass Rose und der Doktor nur noch instinktiv reagieren konnten. Sie beide griffen nach dem runterfallenden Stein um ihn zu fangen!

Was dann geschah, war für sie beide schwierig zu begreifen, aber für einen kurzen Moment schien die Schwerkraft des Planeten auszusetzen und die Öllaternen an den Wänden ebenfalls eine Pause einzulegen.

Und dann, so schnell wie er gekommen war, war der Schreck mit seinem Adrenalinschub auch schon wieder vorbei. Mühsam rappelten sie sich wieder auf.

‚Hat es...? Ja, es hat geklappt! Ich fühle mich viel besser!’, stellte Rose freudig fest. Erleichtert darüber, nicht mehr in Todesgefahr zu schweben, drehte sie sich zu dem Doktor – doch im ersten Moment glaubte sie, in einen Spiegel zu schauen. Sie rieb sich die Augen. Kein Spiegel! 

Böses ahnend fuhr sie mit ihrem Blick ihren Körper hinab und wieder hoch zu ihrem Gesicht, das sie halb nervös, halb mitleidig ansah.

Als ihr eigener Mund dann auch noch behauptete „Äh... Gut schauen Sie aus!“, musste sie einfach schreien.

„Rose! Rose, beruhigen Sie sich!“, sie kam auf sich selber zu um sie bei den Schultern zu greifen. „Alles ist gut! ...Okay, ich lüge, aber beruhigen Sie sich trotzdem!“

„Doktor...?“, flüsterte sie ihrem Gesicht zu, welches daraufhin fröhlich nickte.

„Hi!“, sprach ihre eigene Stimme, die nun dem Doktor gehörte.

Wenn ihre Oma sich nicht aufregen wollte, dann atmete sie immer ein paar mal tief ein und aus, und genau das tat Rose nun auch.

„Sie... Sie... Sie sind in meinem Körper... und ich in Ihrem...“, stellte Rose fest und hörte dabei die Stimme des Doktors diese Worte formen. Zögerlich berührte sie mit ihren neuen, männlichen Händen ihr neues, männliches Gesicht. ‚Diesen Drei-Tage-Bart hätte er sich ruhig vorher abrasieren können.’, dachte Rose, ganz so, als habe sie gerade sonst kein Problem. Sie brauchte noch ein paar weitere Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass zu einem Mann mehr gehörte als Bartwuchs... „Heilige Scheiße!“, zischte sie, da realisierte sie auch schon die nächste Veränderung, undzwar den doppelten Herzschlag im Samba-Rhythmus, der durch ihre Adern tanzte. Fassungslos sah sie ihr Gegenüber an und fragte endlich, was überhaupt passiert war.

„Nun ja...“, begann der Doktor mit seiner femininen Stimme, „Der Allheilstein hat so eine klitzekleine, wirklich unbedeutende Eigenart... ähm... Wenn zwei Lebewesen ihn trotz des Verbotes gleichzeitig berühren, dann, tja, dann vertauschen sich ihre Seelen. Sonst nichts.“

„Sonst nichts?! Sie hätten mich warnen müssen, dass ich ihn nicht anfassen darf!“

„Natürlich dürfen Sie ihn anfassen! Nur nicht, wenn jemand anderes das gerade in dem Moment ebenfalls tut!“, erklärte der Doktor erneut der geschockten Rose. „Sie denken jetzt bestimmt, das hätte ich Ihnen vorher sagen sollen, oder?“

Rose nickte.

„Tja, da haben Sie recht. Andererseits hätte das auch nicht viel geändert. Unsere Reflexe ließen uns gleichzeitig nach dem Allheilstein greifen um ihn aufzufangen, da hilft kein Wissen.“, vermutete der Doktor während er dabei ein wenig im Raum umherwandelte und den Anschein machte, als drifte er beim Anblick der Malereien an den Wänden mal wieder ab.

„Doktor...“, sprach Rose ihn an und wurde blass, „Der Allheilstein...“

„Ja, genau, der Allheilstein! Tolles Teil!“, grinste der Doktor, „Sie sind jetzt wieder gesund und müssen nicht sterben! Das hier ist sozusagen Ihr zweiter Geburtstag, nur ohne Kuchen und Girlanden. Aber, hey, dafür besitzen Sie jetzt einen neuen Körper!“, er dachte kurz nach, „Okay, so positiv ist das nun auch wieder nicht. Ich meine, ich bin es ja gewohnt, den Körper zu wechseln, aber Sie möchten bestimmt Ihren eigenen Körper zurück.“

„Allerdings.“, stimmte Rose tonlos zu, „Und das Zurücktauschen geht bestimmt nur, wenn wir beide nochmal gleichzeitig den Allheilstein berühren...“

„Völlig korrekt!“, bestätigte der Doktor und nickte freudig anerkennend. 

Weniger freudig, um nicht zu sagen, am Boden zerstört, deutete Rose auf einen glitzernden Splitter- und Staubhaufen, der den ebenso am Boden zerstörten Allheilstein darstellte. Die Augen des Doktors, also, die von Roses kulleräugigem Gesicht, wurden noch größer und entsetzt blickten sie die Splitter an. 

„Uh oh.“, hauchte er und senkte sich in die Hocke. 

Etwas von dem Kristallstaub nahm er zwischen die Finger und ließ das unnütze Zeug wieder hinab zu Boden rieseln.

Rose spürte, wie sich eine enorme Last auf sie legte. Sie hatte ja schon vieles mit dem Doktor zusammen erlebt und diverse ausweglose Situationen gemeistert, aber das hier spielte in einer anderen Liga. Zum einen hatten sie durch den Körpertausch einen Teil ihrer eigenen Identität eingebüßt. Zum anderen hatten sie einen unbezahlbaren Wunderstein vernichtet.

„Haben Sie irgendeine Idee?“, fragte Rose mit zittriger Stimme.

„...Nein. Und das gefällt mir nicht.“, musste der Doktor zugeben.

 

Dass Rose sich wegen dem Unfall im Tempel schlecht fühlte, merkte der Doktor deutlich und versuchte sie damit aufzumuntern, dass sie nun wenigstens gesund und außer Lebensgefahr war. Insofern hatte der Allheilstein in seinem letzten Job nicht nur einen Schnupfen geheilt, sondern ein Menschenleben gerettet. Doch bis auf ein „Ich weiß.“ ließ Rose diese Tatsache unkommentiert.

In der Tardis warf Rose sich auf ihr Bett und knallte dabei mit dem Kopf gegen das Gestell.

„Aua! Sie sind zu groß, Doktor!“, beschwerte sie sich und rieb ihren Hinterkopf, auf dem keine langen blonden, sondern kurze braune Haare wuchsen.

„Gewöhnen Sie sich lieber dran.“, erwiderte der Doktor, der im Türrahmen ihres Zimmers stand. „Es gibt bestimmt eine Art Gegenmittel für unseren Zustand, aber das bekommen wir heute nicht mehr. Sie sollten versuchen, den Rest dieser angefangenen Nacht zu schlafen.“

„Hm, nein, ich bleibe lieber wach...“

„Ah, Vorsicht! Sie sind zwar momentan in einem Time Lord Körper zu Besuch, aber Ihr Geist ist immernoch menschlich. Der braucht seinen Schlaf!“

Rose wich dem Blick des Doktors aus. „...Und wie soll ich schlafen, wenn ich dringend mal muss?“

„Dann... gehen Sie doch!“, schlug der Doktor ganz selbstverständlich vor.

„Na, klasse Idee! Das hier ist immer noch dein Körper... Ich meine, IHR Körper!“, verbesserte sie sich hektisch.

„Rose, wenn wir schon unsere Körper tauschen und du mit meinem gleich zur Toilette gehen wirst, dann könntest du mich eigentlich auch langsam duzen.“

„Duzen?“, wiederholte Rose, als sei es etwas unanständiges.

„In Ordnung, Rose?“

Kurz dachte sie darüber nach und beschloss, diese Entscheidung dem Ruf der Natur zu liebe erstmal zu verschieben. Sie verschwand in ihr kleines Bad, das an ihr Schlafzimmer angrenzte, und als sie wiederkam, waren ihre Wangen rot und ihr Blick entschlossen.

„Also gut, Doktor! Du kannst ja noch wach bleiben und grübeln, während ich versuchen werde zu schlafen!“


	5. Chapter 5

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Rose aus einem Albtraum auf, gähnte einmal und kuschelte sich wieder in ihr Kissen. Was für ein blöder Traum, dachte sie. Der Doktor und sie waren in irgendsoeinen Tempel eingedrungen und hatten eine Art glitzernden Pokal versucht von einem sehr hohen Altar zu holen. Dabei ging der Pokal zu Bruch und BOOM hatten sie ihre Körper getauscht. Schon erstaunlich, wie phantasievoll und gleichzeitig bescheuert Träume sein konnten.

Schritte drangen vom Flur aus an ihr Ohr.

„Morgen, Doktor!“, rief sie mit belegter Stimme, räusperte sich kräftig und öffnete langsam ihre Augen, „Ich hatte einen echt seltsamen Traum, in dem wir unsere Körper...“, den Satz brachte sie nicht zu Ende. Ihre Stimme klang trotz räuspern ganz und gar merkwürdig. Nicht nur etwas tiefergelegt, wie so häufig, wenn man morgens aufwachte, sondern regelrecht männlich tief. Mit dieser Erkenntnis sah sie zur Tür, in der ihr eigener Körper stand und sie munter anlächelte.

„Guten Morgen, Rose!“

„...Es war ja gar kein Traum...“, raunte sie, wobei ihr auffiel, dass der Doktor die Fliegerjacke angezogen hatte, die einst ihrem guten Freund Jack gehört hatte. Darunter trug er noch dasselbe schmutzige T-Shirt wie gestern, was Rose etwas wunderte. Hieß das womöglich, er hatte das T-Shirt über Nacht angelassen? Dann wusste er vielleicht gar nicht, dass er gerade einen grauen BH mit kleinen Snoopys drauf trug? Bei diesem Gedanken legte sich ein Grinsen auf Roses Gesicht und sie musste lachen. „Oh mann, was machen wir hier nur? Das ist doch verrückt, das Ganze!“

Der Doktor hob eine Augenbraue und hakte nach: „Verrückter als unsere Flucht letztens vor der feuerspeienden Munchkin-Lady?“

„Mindestens zehn mal so verrückt!“, fand Rose und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie die überhaupt so schnell rennen konnte, werde ich nie verstehen. Oder wer ihr dieses riesige Samtkleid genäht hat! Mit den kurzen Stummelfingern kann sie das nie und nimmer selbst gemacht haben!“

„Und hast du dich schonmal gefragt, wer ihr diese wortwörtlich monströse Frisur gesteckt hat? Ihre Arme waren doch viel zu kurz, als dass sie sich an ihren eigenen Hinterkopf hätte fassen können!“, warf der Doktor ein.

„Sehr merkwürdig! Ihre Bediensteten hatte sie doch alle längst aufgefressen... Und wer hat für sie eingekauft? Die Rechnungen bezahlt? Steuererklärung gemacht? Der Planet war vollkommen leer bis auf ihr Schloss!“

„Tja, das geheimnisvolle Leben der Munchkin-Lady...“, machte der Doktor und ging Richtung Tür. Dort blieb er stehen und wandte sich um, seinen Blick nochmal zurück auf die verschlafene Rose werfend. „Weißt du, ich habe auf diese Fragen keine Antwort. Aber – und das ist das Wichtige – wenn ich ein wenig nachforschen würde, dann würde ich die Antworten finden.“

Rose verstand sofort, was er damit meinte, und lächelte. Er wollte ihr damit sagen, dass es für alles eine Lösung gab und nur, weil er sie noch nicht gefunden hatte, hieß das nicht, dass es keine gab.

 

Als der Doktor Roses Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte und sie sich umziehen wollte, griff sie automatisch nach ihren normalen Sachen und seufzte laut, als sie merkte, dass sie einen Fehler machte.

Der braune Nadelstreifenanzug hing an einem Kleiderbügel direkt an der Schranktür, also war es wohl das einfachste, sich diesen anzuziehen. Während Rose zu dem Anzug hinüberschritt, fiel ihr Blick auf den Stuhl neben dem Schrank, und als sie dort unter anderem ein neues hellblaues Hemd entdeckte, musste sie schmunzeln.

Brav zog Rose sich die frischen Doktor-Sachen an, bis auf eines: die Krawatte! Sie unternahm zwei Versuche sie sich zu binden und scheiterte daran, dass sie einmal zu kurz und einmal zu lang wurde. Aber auch dafür gab es eine Lösung.

Mit der Krawatte in der Hand trottete sie aus ihrem Schlafzimmer und während sie den Gang zum Kontrollraum hoch lief, veränderte sie ganz bewusst ihre Haltung und ihren Schritt um die schlendrige Gangart des Doktors so gut zu imitieren, wie sie konnte. In fast perfektem Time-Lord-Walk betrat sie den Kontrollraum, wo der Doktor am Bordcomputer der Tardis herumtippte und dabei die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt hatte.

„Suchst du die?“, fragte Rose breit grinsend und hielt dem erstaunten Doktor die schwarzumrandete Lesebrille hin, die sie eben aus der Jackentasche gefischt hatte. Eigentlich war es ja nur ein Scherz von ihr, doch das Gesicht des Doktors erhellte sich tatsächlich und er nahm sie glücklich entgegen um sie sich aufzusetzen. „Steht meinem Gesicht wirklich gut!“, lachte Rose. „Wusste nur nicht, dass ich eine Sehschwäche hab.“

„Hast du auch nicht.“, wiegelte der Doktor ab und grinste Rose an, „Und ich genausowenig. Aber trotzdem kann ich mit dieser Brille viel besser lesen als ohne. Das ist sowas wie mein Superman-Kostüm.“

„Wohl eher deine Clark-Kent-Brille.“, stichelte Rose, da sah der Doktor bereits wieder auf den Bildschirm. „Steht da was Wichtiges? Etwas, das ich wissen sollte?“, fragte sie und nutzte ihre neue Körpergröße um locker über den Kopf des Doktors zu sehen.

„Nicht direkt.“, antwortete dieser, „Ich hab mit der Tardis einen Umgebungsscan durchgeführt und einen Hügel gefunden, der sich nach oben hin spiralförmig windet.“

„Dann haben ihn bestimmt die Mak so bearbeitet, oder?“, vermutete Rose richtig.

„Ja, das passt zu ihrer Zivilisation. Diese Spiralhügel sind für sie spirituelle Bauten. Eine heilige Gebetsstätte könnte man sagen. Wer ein Anliegen hat, der geht den spiralförmigen Pfad nach oben auf die Spitze und betet dort. Sie sagen, dass die Gebete, die dort oben gesprochen werden, eher erhört werden.“

„Hmm, klingt logisch.“, überlegte Rose, woraufhin der Doktor sie ein wenig abschätzig ansah. „Ich meine, logisch im religiösen Sinne, nicht im wissenschaftlichen. Aber trotzdem... Können wir dort mal hingehen?“

Erstaunt über die Frage sah der Doktor Rose über seine Brille hinweg an. Dann setzte er sie ab und gab sie Rose zurück, sodass die Brille wieder in die Jackentasche wanderte.

„Klar, wir können gleich hin, wenn du möchtest.“

„Gerne!“, freute sich Rose und trat in Richtung Tür, als ihr einfiel, was sie ja noch in der anderen Hand hielt. Sie drehte sich zu dem Doktor und winkte ihm mit dem dunkelblauen Stoffstück zu.

„Oho, sag nicht, du kannst keine Krawatte binden?“, fragte der Doktor ein kleines bisschen schadenfroh.

„Bis jetzt musste ich das ja auch noch nicht können.“, lächelte sie und hielt ihm die Krawatte so vor die Augen, dass offensichtlich war, was sie wollte.

„Schau zu und lerne!“, befahl er gespielt hochnäsig und griff nach dem Stoff. „Sieh mal, du hältst es so... dann ziehst du solange bis... so... dann hältst du es und legst es um... nochmal... ziehst straff... und... noch ein bisschen korrigieren... perfekt!“

Während der Doktor die Krawatte gebunden hatte, hatte Rose ihm nicht zugesehen. Wie man eine Krawatte band, interessierte sie gerade herzlich wenig, aber ihr eigenes Gesicht so nahe zu sehen und zu wissen, dass da jetzt eigentlich der Doktor vor ihr stand, war ein wirklich seltsames Gefühl... Und wie er sie zufrieden anstrahlte, weil er dachte, er habe ihr gerade etwas Neues beibringen können, machte die Sache nur noch seltsamer. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt in seine wahren Augen sehen, an der Seite gesäumt von ein paar kleinen Lachfältchen.

„Hast du´s verstanden, Rose?“

„Was? Oh, ja, natürlich! Morgen krieg ich das alleine hin.“, versprach sie hastig.

‚Hoffentlich muss ich es morgen überhaupt nicht machen.’, fügte Rose in Gedanken hinzu. Hoffentlich konnte sie morgen schon wieder ihre blonden Haare mit den Händen durchstreifen.

„Ähm, Rose?“

Erneut war sie für einen winzigen Moment abgedriftet, nur, dass sie diesmal geistesabwesend in die blonden Haare vor sich gegriffen und ihre Finger bis zu den Spitzen hinabgeführt hatte.

„Sorry. Ich bin ein wenig neidisch.“, gestand sie.

„Tja, stimmt schon, mein Spiegelbild ist ein echter Hingucker! Übrigens war ich vorher auch schonmal blond. Zwei mal, um genau zu sein, aber da hab ich die Haare nicht so lang getragen wie jetzt. Das heißt, beim ersten mal waren sie schon etwas länger, aber so trug man die Haare damals eben. Das war top modern! Okay, im Nachhinein sah es einfach nur spießig aus. Bisschen Prinz Eisenherz für Arme...“, schwadronierte der Doktor, nichtahnend, wie er Rose mit dieser dezenten Info über sein früheres Aussehen überraschte.

Der Doktor mit blonden Haaren? Wie das wohl ausgesehen hatte? Gerade wollte Rose fragen, ob er ein Foto von damals hatte, da kam der Doktor ihr mit dem Fragestellen zuvor.

„Einverstanden, wenn ich mir einen Zopf mache?“, fragte er die Eigentümerin seiner blonden Haare, welche es ihm natürlich erlaubte, „Versteh ja gar nicht, wie du es mit offenen Haaren aushältst. Man hat sie ständig im Gesicht hängen! Besonders bei unserem Picknick auf New Earth, da sind sie dir immer wieder vom Wind ins Gesicht geweht worden... Apropos, ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du nicht diese schrecklichen, hohen Absatzschuhe trägst. Die würden mich umbringen!“, gestand der Doktor und brachte Rose damit zum grinsen.

„Und mich erst!“, stimmte sie zu und trat einmal in ihren Converse auf und ab.

„Gute Schuhe, die Dinger, nicht wahr?“

„Ich glaube, wenn ich erstmal wieder ich bin, kauf ich mir auch ein Paar.“

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung! Und jetzt auf zum lustigen Hügel!“, schlug der Doktor vor und verließ kurz darauf mit Rose die Tardis.

 

Draußen vergrub der Doktor seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und bot Rose seinen Arm an, in den sie sich einhakte. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie so durch den Dschungel, der allmählich eher zu einem offeneren Wald wurde. Vorallem fehlten in dieser Gegend die Geräusche von Dinosauriern, Affen, Papageien... Rose überkam eine Gänsehaut als sie daran dachte, dass es dafür hier vielleicht wieder Kalanamoatl gab, und festigte unbewusst den Griff um den Arm des Doktors.

„Ist es noch weit?“, fragte sie leicht nervös, da schob sich bereits ein Hügel mit spiralförmigem Pfad in ihr Blickfeld. Oder war es eher ein Berg? Nein, vielleicht ein etwas überdimensionierter Hügel, aber für einen Berg reichte es noch nicht.

Staunend über diesen etwas surrealen Anblick näherten sich Rose und der Doktor dem Gebetshügel, bis sie genau davor standen und sogar fast gegen ein Schild liefen. Auf ihm stand groß die Information: Gebetshügel des Gottes Dhan-Kong.

„Hast du den Namen schonmal gehört?“, fragte Rose und sah den Doktor neugierig an.

„Alsoooo... In der vorherrschenden Religion der Bevölkerung dieses Planeten gibt es zwei Hauptgötter, einmal die Göttin Chui-Bahm, und einmal den Gott Dhan-Kong. Sie irrten einsam durchs All, bis sie aufeinander trafen und gemeinsam Khee erschufen, indem sie ihre beiden Fähigkeiten ergänzten: Materie erschaffen und Leben schenken. Es gab lange Zeit einen Streit innerhalb der Gläubigen, ob Chui-Bahm und Dhan-Kong nun ein Liebespaar waren oder nicht. Die einen halten die Entstehung von Khee für ein Beispiel der Harmonie zwischen Mann und Frau, die anderen für... nunja, das Ergebnis eines One-Night-Stands der beiden. Es wurde viel reformiert, umgeschrieben, neuinterpretiert, aber dennoch sind sich alle Gläubigen in den Grundsätzen einig.“

Gebannt hatte Rose der Schlaumeierei des Doktors gelauscht und gab sich beeindruckt.

„Tja, ich weiß eben alles.“, lobte der Doktor sich selber. „...Und es steht im Kleingedruckten auf dem Schild.“

Rose sah nochmal genauer auf das Schild und musste lachen. Dort stand tatsächlich die ganze Geschichte, die der Doktor ihr gerade aufgetischt hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

Der Spiralpfad war menschenleer, vermutlich, weil er weit außerhalb lag und es noch früh am Morgen war, also konnte Rose sich sicher sein, auf der Spitze Ruhe zu finden. Natürlich glaubte sie nicht an Götter, davon hatte sie spätestens die Begegnung mit der angeblichen Minerva im alten Rom geheilt. Andererseits hatte sie den auf einem kargen Planeten weggesperrten ‚Teufel’ gesehen, der sie wieder zweifeln ließ. Sie wusste ja, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass irgendwo ein mächtiger Gott saß und nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als sich um die Wünsche von irgendwelchen Menschen zu kümmern. Aber... Sie hatte ja ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren. Also warum nicht beten? Vielleicht hörte King Kong sie ja doch und vielleicht hatte er einen guten Tag und unternahm etwas.

So begann Rose stumm zu beten, kaum dass sie an der Spitze angelangt waren. Sie betete nicht nur für einen Rücktausch ihrer Körper, sondern auch um Vergebung für die versehentliche Zerstörung des Allheilsteines. Dahinter setzte sie noch ein ‚Amen’, obwohl sie nicht wusste, ob das Wort in dieser Religion überhaupt eine Bedeutung hatte.

„Hach, die frische Luft hier oben einzuatmen tut gut. Findest du nicht?“, ertönte die Stimme ihres Begleiters genau dann, als sie mit ihrem Gebet abgeschlossen hatte.

Rose seufzte schwer und schloss kurz die Augen, „Ich werde noch ganz bescheuert von dieser Sache, Doktor. Ich will wieder zurück in meinen Körper.“

In dem Moment kam endlich die Sonne hinter den Wolken hervor, um mit ihren Strahlen die beiden Zeitreisenden zu wärmen. Gemeinsam betrachteten sie die eindrucksvolle Landschaft, die nun von Licht durchflutet wurde. Ein traumhaftes Postkartenmotiv zeigte sich ihnen, doch Rose beschäftigte etwas anderes.

‚Wieso nimmt er es so gelassen, dass jemand anderes in seinem Körper steckt? Ich komm mir schon fast verrückt vor, weil es mich fertig macht und ihn nicht. Vielleicht findet er es ja sogar witzig...“

„Rose?“, holte der Doktor sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Du denkst, dass es mir egal ist, dass wir in den falschen Körpern festsitzen, oder?“

Ja, das dachte sie. Deswegen fühlte sie sich ertappt und schwieg.

„Um es vorweg zu nehmen: Mir ist es nicht egal. Ich weiß, dass es eine Möglichkeit geben muss, uns wieder zurück zu tauschen. Und ich weiß auch, dass diese ungewisse Situation dich runterzieht.“, der Doktor atmete einmal tief durch, sah in Roses aufmerksame Augen, und dann wieder auf die Landschaft vor ihnen. „Als du von dem mutierten Kalanamoatl gestochen wurdest und das Gift begann zu wirken, da warst du in Lebensgefahr und ich hatte Angst, du müsstest sterben. Ich machte mir Vorwürfe, dass ich nicht besser auf dich aufgepasst hatte, und wenn du mir unter den Händen weggestorben wärst, weiß ich nicht, was ich gemacht hätte. Aber als ich von dem Allheilstein erfuhr, da schöpfte ich wieder Hoffnung. Auch wenn er zu Bruch ging und wir unsere Körper tauschten... Das war mir egal. Mir war nur wichtig, dass du durch die Berührung gerettet wurdest. Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, warum mich die Situation nicht so fertig macht wie dich. Weil ich nur froh und dankbar bin, dass du nicht sterben musstest.“

Diese Worte des Doktors trafen Rose mitten ins Herz. Für sie war es selbstverständlich gewesen, dass ihm nach dem giftigen Stich irgendetwas einfallen würde, um ihr zu helfen. Sie vertraute ihm nahezu blind und auch wenn er ihr gesagt hätte, dass sie innerhalb von ein paar Stunden tot sein könnte, so hätte sie an diese Vorstellung kaum einen Gedanken verschwendet. Sie fühlte sich so sicher bei ihm, dass ihr selbst der mögliche Tod keine Angst einjagen konnte.

Nie hatte sie daran gedacht, wie sich der Doktor dabei fühlte. Er trug die Verantwortung für ihr Wohlergehen seit er sie das erste mal in die Tardis mitgenommen hatte, und auch, wenn er schon so viel erlebt hatte, so gab es immer noch doppelt so viel, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte. Zum Beispiel in Bezug auf mutiertes Kalanamoatlgift. Bevor die Katzenpriesterin ihm von dem Allheilstein erzählt hatte, wusste auch der Doktor keine Lösung. Während Rose sich also in der Sicherheit gewogen hatte, von ihm geheilt zu werden, stand er unter enormem Druck und fürchtete, sie zu verlieren.

„Das muss schlimm für dich gewesen sein. Tut mir Leid. Ich hatte da gar nicht drüber nachgedacht.“, gab sie reumütig zu.

„Schon okay. War wohl auch ganz gut, dass du mir meine Sorgen nicht angemerkt hast.“, antwortete der Doktor und nahm ihre Hand, „Hör zu, ich verspreche dir, dass ich etwas finde, das uns zurücktauschen kann.“

Rose nickte und lächelte vorsichtig. „Es wäre schön, endlich wieder mit meinen Augen in dein Gesicht sehen zu können.“, sagte sie und gab damit zu, woran sie sich insgeheim am meisten störte. Was sie am Doktor so mochte, war nicht nur seine Persönlichkeit, sondern auch sein Gesicht. Wenn er sie angrinste, weil er gerade irgendetwas Faszinierendes entdeckt hatte, das er ihr unbedingt zeigen musste... Oder wenn er sie einfach nur so ansah.

Solche Kleinigkeiten fehlten ihr nun. Er war zwar immer noch der Doktor, aber wenn sie ihn anschaute und dort nicht ihn, sondern ihren eigenen Körper sah, dann fehlte etwas.

„Hast du schon überlegt, ob wir einfach weiter in die Vergangenheit reisen könnten um dort den Allheilstein zu berühren?“, fragte Rose und traute sich kaum zu hoffen, „Wäre das eine Möglichkeit?“

Die Reaktion des Doktors folgte prompt und zerstörte ihren kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer. „Uns kann nur der Allheilstein zurückverwandeln, der auch für unsere Umwandlung verantwortlich ist. Das heißt, wir müssten in die Sekunde zurückkehren, in der wir beide den Stein fangen, wir uns verwandeln, und er uns aus der Hand rutscht – natürlich bevor er den Boden berührt. Ich sag sowas nicht gerne, aber das ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.“

„Verstehe.“, machte Rose und sah in die Ferne.

„Aber wir finden schon eine andere Lösung. Das hab ich dir versprochen und daran halte ich mich auch.“, erklärte der Doktor ihr erneut und als keine Reaktion von ihr kam, breitete er die Arme aus, „Komm mal her!“

Auch wenn es ihr eigener Körper war, der sie nun aufmunternd ansah und ihr die Arme entgegen streckte, so konnte sie jetzt darin den Doktor sehen, wie er sie verschmitzt anlächelte. Kurz musste sie darüber kichern, bevor sie sich von ihm in die Arme schließen ließ.

Es war schön von ihm umarmt zu werden und als Rose die Augen schloss, konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie sie sich in ihren richtigen Körpern umarmten. Wie wunderschön es wäre...

„Rose? Gehst du schonmal vor?“, bat der Doktor sie plötzlich und Rose merkte, dass etwas anders war. Indirekt schickte er sie weg.

Jeder andere hätte ihn gefragt, was denn los war, aber Rose spielte mit. Er würde es ihr nachher erklären.

„Okay. Bis gleich.“, verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und ging den Pfad hinunter.

Als er wusste, dass sie in Sicherheit war, veränderte sich der Blick des Doktors und er starrte fest geradeaus. „Du kannst herauskommen.“, sprach er mit ebenfalls fester Stimme. Als niemand reagierte, fügte er hinzu, „Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Gut drei Meter entfernt, ein blaues Kopftuch, und eine Sezam sowieso. Soll ich erst ein Päckchen Katzenminze zücken oder kommst du freiwillig?“

Erst geschah nichts. Dann flüsterte jemand, „Du hast Katzenminze dabei?“, und ein Kopf erschien in der Luft.

„Sorry, nur so ein Spruch von mir.“, gestand der Doktor und fing an, in den Taschen der Fliegerjacke zu krosen. „Ein Kaugummi. Interessiert?“

Mit einem Maunzen sprang der Kopf auf den Doktor zu, der ihm den Kaugummistreifen hinhielt. Neugierig betrachtete der Katzenkopf das Kaugummi, dann erschien eine Pfote, griff danach und stopfte es sich in den Mund. Dass es noch in Alufolie eingewickelt war, schien die Katze nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil, sie schmatzte fröhlich vor sich hin. Ein gutes Zeichen, denn die Ablenkung durch das Kaugummi untergrub das mentale Kraftfeld, das die Katze um sich erzeugt hatte. So wurde sie mit jedem Kauen sichtbarer, bis sie vollständig vor dem Doktor hockte: Eine in ein blaues Tuch gewickelte Katze.

„Also?“, fragte der Doktor schließlich, „Soll ich dich Fluffy nennen oder hast du einen Namen?“

„Du kannst mich gerne so nennen! Andere nennen mich lieber ‚alte Verräterin’, ‚miese Berghutze’, oder ‚falsche Schallange’. Nicht sehr nett, aber wenigstens ehrlich.“

„Okay, Fluffy, ich bin der Doktor, aber das weißt du ja bereits.“

Die Katze nickte und sah zu ihm hoch. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?“

„Gehen?“, der Doktor kicherte, „Oh nein, du hast von mir das Kaugummi gekriegt, also bist du jetzt an der Reihe mit Geben. Wie wäre es der Einfachheit halber mit Informationen. Zum Beispiel, was eine Katze auf einem Gebetshügel der Menschen macht, wenn nicht lauschen?“

„Nicht böse sein, Doktor...“, jammerte sie – nur um sich grinsend zu voller Größe zu erheben. Oder war sie plötzlich gewachsen? Sie wirkte mit einem mal viel zu groß für die eingesackte Katzengestalt von gerade. „Da fällt mir ein, dass du auf mich angewiesen bist, nicht umgekehrt, von daher ist Unterwürfigkeit von meiner Seite aus überhaupt nicht angebracht. Haha, mein Fehler.“, lachte die Katze, „Aber ich will ja nicht so sein, das Kaugummi war lecker, wenn auch etwas hart.“

Zweifelnd musterte der Doktor die große Katzengestalt vor sich und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie einen Kloß aus Kaugummi und Alufolie runterschluckte, ohne dabei ihr Grinsen zu verlieren.

„Ich hefte an deinen Fersen seit du und deine Freundin hier aufgetaucht seid.“

„Äh, seit heute?“, wagte der Doktor zu hoffen, doch die Katze schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seit gestern.“, widersprach sie, „Übrigens hast du mit deiner blauen Kiste die Eingangsluke zu meiner Erdhöhle blockiert. Panik habe ich bekommen, jawohl! Ein Glück, dass ich noch den Notausgang hatte. Und glaub mir, du willst nicht wissen, wo der endet...“, die Katze zitterte einmal und streckte ihre Zunge angewidert raus, „Naja, als ihr wieder da wart, wollte ich euch zwei eigentlich anschreien und verfluchen. Das übliche eben. Ich hab da dieses Buch voller Schamanenflüche, neueste Auflage, und bis jetzt noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, die auszuprobieren.“

„Moment, moment!“, unterbrach der Doktor die eifrig erzählende Katze, „Du bist also eine...“

„Schamanin, ja, ganz recht. Was dagegen?“

„Wer? Ich? Nein, ach, Quatsch, haha!“, machte der Doktor übertrieben fröhlich und schrieb sich gedanklich eine Notiz, dass er es hier mit einer exzentrischen Schamanin zu tun hatte. Exzentrisch zu sein war nicht unbedingt schlecht, der Doktor liebte es selber exzentrisch zu sein, aber um Schamanen machte er normalerweise einen großen Bogen. „Du hast Rose und mich also verfolgt, nehme ich an.“, führte der Doktor dennoch ihren Erzählfluss fort und sah sie dementsprechend auffordernd an, weiter zu berichten.

„Genauso habe ich gehandelt, jawohl! Immer fein mit meinem Wahrnehmungsfeld um mich herum.“, sie knirschte mit den Zähnen, ohne mit dem Grinsen aufzuhören, „Bin wohl vorhin unvorsichtig geworden und als mir das auffiel und ich das Feld wieder oben hatte, war´s schon zu spät, was? Pfff, immerhin hat das Mädchen mich nicht gesehen. Oder sollte ich sagen: der Time Lord?“, von ihrem eigenen Witz amüsiert kicherte die Katze, hörte aber sofort auf, als sie sah, dass ihr Gegenüber nicht mitlachte, „Uuuh, okay, sensibles Thema, dieser Körpertausch, versteh schon.“

Der Doktor ignorierte ihren missglückten Scherz und fragte in strengem Tonfall, ob sie Rose und ihn auch verfolgt hatte, als sie in den Tempel gegangen waren.

„Nun, das ist jetzt MEIN sensibles Thema! Ich bin eine Schamanin, schon vergessen? Priesterinnen sind gut, Schamanen böse, so läuft hier das leicht beschränkte Denken der Leute, egal ob Mak oder Sezam! Ich dürfte nie einen Fuß in einen Tempel setzen!!“, schrie sie und deutete auf ihre Füße, um diese Aussage zu unterstreichen. „Und ich will es auch gar nicht! Denn ich liebe mein Leben! Ich bin Schamanin und das ist auch gut so! Das ist mein Motto! Manchmal überlege ich auch, ob es nicht... Was?!“, machte die Katze empört, als sie den Blick des Doktors bemerkte.

„Normalerweise bin ich derjenige, der so lange redet, bis das Gegenüber Kopfschmerzen kriegt. Ich selber bin kein sonderlich guter Zuhörer, nur ein guter Schwafler, also tu mir den Gefallen und komm bitte zum Punkt.“

„Wie du meinst... Ich bin euch also zum Tempel gefolgt, habe davor gewartet, und als ihr dann nach einem lauten Klirr wieder rauskamt, war die Blondine wieder putzmunter. Ich weiß genug über den Allheilstein um zu wissen, dass ihr zwei Deppen das Ding zerdeppert habt...“, wieder kicherte die große Katzengestalt, „Und dann habt ihr total bedeppert aus der Wäsche geguckt!“

Der Doktor schüttelte langsam den Kopf, zu billig war das Wortspiel gewesen.

„Lach doch mal!“, forderte die Schamanin ihn gekränkt auf, „Wenn man so allein ist wie ich, dann sinkt das Niveau der eigenen Witze ganz automatisch mit der Zeit. Hab nicht viele, die mir Witze erzählen. Nur die Würmer und die nuscheln immer so.“

„Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du genug über den Allheilstein weißt. Weißt du dann auch, wie Rose und ich unsere Körper wieder zurücktauschen können?“, fragte der Doktor betont ruhig. Auf keinen Fall durfte er sich von der Schamanin verwirren lassen.

„Öhm, ja! Allheilstein! Großartiges Dings! Dir und Miss Nadelstreifenanzug ist schon klar, dass ihr euch in Gefahr befindet, oder? Hier ist es noch relativ sicher, aber meidet die Siedlung der Mak und den Tempel sowieso! Ihr habt schließlich den Stein auf dem Gewissen und wenn Hohepriesterin Diamiset das bemerkt... huiuiuiui! Man wird euch vierteilen! Das ist derzeit wieder in Mode! Letztes Jahr war noch Hängen, davor Köpfen, und, oh, ihr habt wirklich Glück! Vorvorletztes Jahr waren es Säurebäder!“, gluckste die Schamanin entzückt, „Gut, also seid vorsichtig, ihr zwei Hübschen, damit ihr noch genug Zeit habt euch daran zu erfreuen, wieder ihr selbst zu sein. Das geht nämlich so...“

Aufmerksam lauschte der Doktor jeder einzelnen Silbe, die die Katze sprach. Er hing förmlich an ihren Lippen, während seine Augen sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde weiteten.

Als die Katze fertig war, fragte sie ihn, ob er alles verstanden hatte, und ein wenig benebelt nickte er.

„...Sag noch gleich, weswegen wurdest du verstoßen? Weil du Leute gerne an der Nase rumführst?“, fragte der Doktor und griff reflexartig an den Bund seiner Krawatte, um sie zu lockern, doch fand er dort natürlich nichts, außer einen Hals mit samtweicher Haut.

„Hey, etwas mehr Dankbarkeit! Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, bitteschön! Bleibt ihr eben in den verkehrten Körpern. Ist nicht mein Problem.“, schnappte die Schamanin gekränkt und drehte sich von dem Doktor weg. Vorsichtig linste sie sogleich wieder in seine Richtung, um seine Reaktion nicht zu verpassen.

Als er grummelnd seine Hände in den Hosentaschen der Jeans vergrub, musste die Schamanin grinsen, wie so häufig.

„Okay, sagen wir, ich glaube dir. Sagen wir, die Rückverwandlung funktioniert nach deiner Anleitung. Sagen wir, ich bin dir danach unendlich dankbar...“

Die Katze schielte betont unbeeindruckt zu dem Doktor und nickte schließlich.

„...Dann bleibt die Frage, warum du uns hilfst!“

Kurz blickte die Schamanin in den morgendlichen, wolkenfreien Himmel, als würde sie dort oben etwas sehen, das außer ihr sonst keiner sah. „Weil die große Göttin Chui-Bahm zu mir gesprochen und mir die Aufgabe erteilt hat, euch beiden zu helfen.“, sie schnalzte mit der Zunge, „Und wegen dem Kaugummi. War sehr lieb von dir.“

„Ja, wunderbar, ich stehe in deiner Schuld. Und in Chui-Bahms, ich meine, Göttin Chui-Bahms.“, der Doktor seufzte und begann, in seiner Jackentasche nach einem weiteren Kaugummi zu kramen. Dabei förderte er ein kleines metallenes Bällchen zu Tage, von dem er gar nicht wusste, wo genau es herkam. Wie auch? Die Fliegerjacke hatte Captain Jack gehört, also auch der Inhalt der Taschen. Zum Spaß warf der Doktor das Bällchen einmal in die Luft und fing es wieder auf.

Die Augen der Katze wurden größer.

„Zum Dank für deinen Tipp!“, sprach der Doktor und warf ihr das Bällchen zu. „Dann geh ich jetzt mal.“

„Myaa.“, maunzte die Katze und begann mit dem Bällchen zu spielen.

Um sie nicht zu stören schlich der Doktor sich im Rückwärtsgang von ihr fort, Zentimeter um Zentimeter, bis er sicher war, dass die Distanz groß genug war, um mit dem fluchtartigen Weglaufen anzufangen.

 

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte Rose ihn und sah zu, wie er neben ihr zum Stillstand kam.

„Sicher, alles bestens. Ich wollte nur schon immer mal einen spiralförmigen Hügel hinunterlaufen.“, erklärte der Doktor unschuldig.

„Ja, klar.“, grinste Rose, „Vor wem bist du da gerade weggelaufen?“

„Nur vor einer geistesgestörten Schamanin. Hätte schlimmer sein können.“, spielte er das aufschlussreiche Treffen mit der Katze herunter. „Wie sieht´s aus? Kleiner Spaziergang zum Ententeich?“, schlug er vor und erinnerte Rose so an den großen See, den sie von der Spitze des Hügels aus gesehen hatten.


	7. Chapter 7

Als sie Hand in Hand am Ufer ankamen, wirkte der See gleich doppelt so groß wie von oben gesehen. Auf der Wasseroberfläche reflektierte sich das zarte Blau des Himmels und dank des Standes der Sonne zog sich ein breites Glitzern über die Mitte des Sees. Ein rundum traumhafter Anblick!

Roses Augen funkelten mindestens so sehr wie die Sonne auf der Wasseroberfläche, zu schön war das, was sie da sahen. Der Doktor sah ihre Begeisterung und schlug vor, eine Runde um den See zu gehen.

 

Während sie ihren Spaziergang genossen, redeten sie nicht viel. Das brauchten sie nicht, denn ihr Schweigen hatte so etwas vertrautes, dass es mehr ausdrückte, als alle Wörter. Auch, als sie den See umrundet hatten und sich am Ufer niederließen, brauchten sie kein einziges Wort zu sagen. Der Doktor wusste, dass Rose von der vielen Luft, dem Fußmarsch und nicht zuletzt dem ungewohnten Leben als Menschengeist im Time-Lord-Körper erschöpft war.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln im Gesicht schlief Rose ein, und der Doktor betrachtete den See, über den ein kleiner Vogelschwarm hinweg flog. Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen alles gut war. Keine Alienbedrohungen, keine Explosionen, keine Verfolgungsjagden. Einfach nur da sein und genießen, was die Welt einem zeigte. Es war kein typischer Doktor-Moment, aber das hieß nicht, dass er ihn nicht zu schätzen wusste. Im Gegenteil. Ohne solche Augenblicke wäre er in seinem stressigen Leben längst verrückt geworden. Und ohne Rose sowieso.

Er blickte wieder neben sich, wo sich die schlafende Rose ausruhte. Wie sie so da lag... Sonst immer das unnachahmliche Energiebündel, immer zu neuen Schandtaten bereit, und jetzt vollkommen friedlich und zart. Es war unglaublich, doch er sah nicht mehr seinen eigenen Körper dort neben sich, sondern Rose. Physikalisch vollkommen unmöglich, das stand fest.

Der Doktor ahnte, dass seine Wahrnehmung ihm aus seinem Wunschdenken heraus einen Streich spielte, aber das war jetzt Nebensache. Eine leichte Brise hatte scheinbar eine blonde Strähne über Roses Augen geweht, worauf der Doktor die Haare wieder aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Er lächelte.

Rose... seine Rose...

Mit den Worten der Schamanin im Ohr gab sich der Doktor einen Ruck. Er beugte sich vorsichtig zu Rose, zögerte einen Moment, und legte schließlich seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Es war ein schönes, leicht unheimliches Gefühl, das er seit vielen Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Viel zu lange. Ganz langsam öffnete der Doktor seine Augen... und sah wieder sein eigenes, schlafendes Gesicht vor sich.

„Ein heimlich gestohlener Kuss! Wie niedlich!“, kratzte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme durch sein Gehör und ließ den Doktor hochschrecken.

„Wo bist du, Schamanin? Zeig dich!“, befahl er ihren Kommentar ignorierend und fixierte dabei einen Punkt in der Umgebung, an dem langsam etwas Blaues zu schimmern begann.

„Ups, sorry! Wie ungehobelt von mir.“, kicherte die Katze und erschien binnen zwei Sekunden vollständig vor dem Doktor. „Unsichtbar lässt es sich halt leichter beobachten. Du verstehst schon.“

Abfällig sah der sitzende Doktor zu der Schamanin hoch. „Spielst wohl öfters den Spanner. Kein Wunder, dass beide Völker dich meiden.“

„Und du? Spielst du öfters den verklemmten Schuljungen?“

Die Anspielung hatte gesessen, selbst wenn der Doktor es sich nicht anmerken ließ. Wie zur Hölle konnte er diesen Kuss klein reden? Es war so ein magischer Moment gewesen und genau von dem Gegenteil musste er die Katze jetzt überzeugen, sonst...

Ablenkung, ja, genau!

„Ist dir eigentlich schon etwas aufgefallen?“, fragte der Doktor in einem stichelnden Tonfall und gab die Antwort selbst, „Ich bin immer noch im falschen Körper, genau wie Rose. Deine Lösung mit dem Kuss hat also nicht funktioniert. Wundert´s dich? Mich nämlich nicht!“

„Oho, mich auch nicht!“, lachte die Katze bitterböse, „Ich habe es dir wirklich perfekt erklärt, aber anscheinend hast du mir nicht richtig zugehört. Oder dachtest du ernsthaft, du könntest schummeln und eure beiden Seelen zurücktauschen, während die eine wach ist und die andere schläft?“

Da hatte sie genau ins Schwarze getroffen, weswegen der Doktor stumm zur Seite blickte. Ja, er hatte schummeln wollen, und ja, er hatte gedacht es könnte klappen. Dass sie immer noch in den falschen Körpern steckten, war eine Sache, aber dass er jetzt dafür getadelt wurde, war etwas anderes.

„Du hast nur ‚Kuss’ gehört und gedacht, alles klar, zwei Lippen, die sich berühren, fertig. Dabei habe ich dir so deutlich gesagt, dass es ein besonderer Moment sein muss! Kein Küsschen, nein, ein ausgemachter Kuss, mit so viel Magie wie nur möglich!“, erklärte die Katze noch einmal.

„Aber der Moment war perfekt...“, murmelte der Doktor geknickt, „Ich habe sie angesehen... und dann habe ich ihren richtigen Körper vor mir gesehen. Ich glaube ja nicht an Magie, aber das war schon ordentlich magisch.“

„Myaa, das war schonmal nicht schlecht.“, maunzte die Schamanin zufrieden, „Für den Anfang zumindest. Diese verzerrte Wahrnehmung, die du da hattest, war richtig, aber, dass die Gute geschlafen hat und du die Nummer heimlich abziehen wolltest, das hat nicht gepasst. Das hat´s versaut. Verstehst du es jetzt?“

„Ja, ja...“, grummelte der Doktor, der sich nichts Unangenehmeres vorstellen konnte, als mit einer irren Schamanin übers Küssen zu reden. Obwohl, doch, eine Sache war unangenehmer: Für immer im falschen Körper gefangen zu sein. „Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun?“

Die Katze reagierte mit ihrem typischen Grinsen, „Was wohl? Du bist doch hier das Genie!“, erklärte sie, als sie plötzlich ihre Ohren aufrichtete und ihr Blick sich veränderte, „Uh-oh!“

„Uh-oh? Was heißt hier uh-oh?!“, fragte der Doktor nichts Gutes ahnend. Und wie zur Bestätigung seiner Sorge verschwand der gesamte Katzenkörper, bis auf das Gesicht.

„Ich würde ja sagen, weck Rose und lauft, aber ich fürchte, dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Viel Glück!“

Das war das Letzte, was er von ihr hörte, bevor sie vollkommen verschwand – da griff ihm bereits jemand an die Schulter.

„Hey, wer...?“, wollte der Doktor gerade fragen, als ihn schon ein harter Schlag am Kopf traf. Noch ehe er denken konnte, wie unhöflich das doch war, sackte er bewusstlos zusammen.

 

Rose wachte auf, weil ihr kalt war. Sie fror, obwohl sie doch gerade noch im schönen wärmenden Sonnenschein vor sich hingedöst hatte. Schade, aber auch auf Khee konnte es anscheinend frisch werden.

„Entschuldigung, Doktor.“, begann sie und gähnte, „Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein.“

Sich gerade noch unbeschwert reckend traf Rose der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, wie ein Donnerschlag. Sie waren nicht mehr am See und von Wiese war hier auch weit und breit keine Spur. Stattdessen nur dunkle, feuchte Steinwände.

„Doktor?“, rief Rose erschrocken, da erkannte sie sich selber am anderen Ende der Gefängniszelle sitzen.

„Hier!“, rief er und winkte ihr zu, gezwungen lächelnd.

„Was ist passiert? Wo sind wir?“

„Tja, wonach sieht´s denn aus?“, fragte der Doktor zurück und erhob sich, um zu Rose zu schlurfen. Dort angekommen setzte er sich neben sie auf die Pritsche. Entschuldigend sah er sie an.

„Okay... Das hier ist ein... Knast? Ein Kerker?“, vermutete Rose zögerlich. Nicht, weil sie daran zweifelte, sondern weil sie hoffte, es sei alles ein Missverständnis und der Doktor ziehe sie mit seiner Grabesstimmung nur ein bisschen auf.

Doch zu ihrem Entsetzen nickte er.

„Während du geschlafen hast, haben die Wachen der Mak uns aufgespürt, betäubt und hierher verschleppt.“

„Weil?“, fragte Rose und noch fast im selben Augenblick wurde ihr alles klar. „Die sind not amused, dass wir den Allheilstein zerstört haben, was?“

„So sieht´s aus. Ich dachte ja, es würde reichen, die Siedlung zu meiden, aber die haben uns gefunden. Ganz ohne Überwachungskameras, Spürhunde, DNA-Proben...“

„Die Wache von gestern Abend hat uns zufällig entdeckt, oder?“

Der Doktor musste lachen, ob er wollte oder nicht, denn Roses bestechend einfache Version war die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung. „Ich glaube, der hat sein Glück kaum fassen können, als er uns da gesehen hat.“

„Vielleicht wird er ja jetzt befördert.“, vermutete Rose und sah zum Ausgang der Zelle, „Werden wir bewacht?“

„Nein.“

„Worauf wartest du dann noch?!“, fragte sie aufgeregt, „Das Schloss sollte doch ein Kinderspiel sein für den Sonic Screwdriver!“

„...Der Screwdriver ist im Trenchcoat.“, gestand der Doktor bitter. Er selber trug nach wie vor die Fliegerjacke und Rose war es mit dem Trenchcoat zu warm gewesen, weswegen sie ihn in der Tardis gelassen hatte. „Aber selbst wenn: Das Schloss ist aus Stein.“

Rose sah noch einmal genauer hin und musste erkennen, dass ein großer glatter Steinblock den Zellenausgang von außen versperrte. Der Sonic Screwdriver mochte ein kleines Wundermaschinchen sein, aber einen riesigen Steinblock hätte er ohnehin nicht zur Seite bewegen können. So oder so blieb der Ausgang verschlossen – auch, als Rose den Doktor dazu aufforderte, gemeinsam mit ihr zu versuchen, den Stein von innen wegzustemmen.

„Es hat keinen Sinn.“, keuchte der Doktor, „Wir sitzen hier fest. Ich hab auch schon alles versucht.“

Enttäuscht ließ Rose sich mit dem Rücken an dem Steinblock hinabrutschen. Auf dem Boden hockend strich sie sich durch ihre kurzen braunen Haare.

„Das ist doch zum verrückt werden.“, murrte sie.

„Jetzt weißt du vielleicht in etwa, wie ich mich fühle.“

Fragend sah sie hoch in ihr Gesicht, das zurzeit dem Doktor gehörte.

„Du hast stundenlang geschlafen. Derweil bin ich alles durchgegangen, aber...“, er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich finde einfach keine Lösung.“

Diese Worte hatte Rose noch nie von dem Doktor gehört. Noch nie in all der Zeit. Eine Gänsehaut fuhr ihr über den Körper.

„Was bedeutet das?“, flüsterte sie und zupfte den Doktor am Hosenbein seiner Jeans, wie um zu bitten, dass er nichts beschönigen sollte. Sie wollte die ganze Wahrheit wissen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Doktor sich ebenfalls auf den Boden rutschen ließ und neben Rose setzte. Tief sah er ihr in die Augen.

„Über uns wurde die Todesstrafe verhängt.“

Er wollte es kurz und schmerzlos machen, aber es lag in der Natur der Sache, dass diese Nachricht Rose mit voller Wucht traf.

Sie versuchte gerade noch in ihrem Kopf zu sortieren, dass man sie beide umbringen wollte, da setzte der Doktor nach, dass es keine Verhandlung gab, keine Haft, und keinen sonstigen Aufschub.

„Die holen uns gleich und... und schneiden uns die Köpfe ab?!“

„Nein, sei nicht albern! Die verrückte Schamanin meinte, Vierteilen sei jetzt wieder in Mode.“

Rose blieb die Spucke weg. Sie würden sterben? Sie würden tatsächlich heute noch sterben!?

„Aber du findest doch eine Lösung! Du findest immer eine Lösung!“, schrie sie den Doktor an.

„DIESMAL NICHT!“, schrie er zurück und erschreckte damit nicht nur Rose, sondern auch sich selber. „Es tut mir leid. Glaub mir. Das alles hier tut mir wahnsinnig leid. Ich habe mich einfach so sehr daran gewöhnt, aus jedem Schlamassel zu entkommen, dass ich die Situation völlig falsch eingeschätzt habe. Ich dachte, die würden uns dort nicht suchen, und schon gar nicht so schnell. Als ich erfahren habe, wie wir den Körpertausch rückgängig machen können, hätte ich sofort mit dir von hier verschwinden sollen. Stattdessen sind wir zum See und dort haben die uns entdeckt...“

Rose lauschte ihm aufmerksam. Zunächst, weil es sie bewegte, wie offen der Doktor darüber sprach, dass er sich allein die Schuld an ihrer Situation gab, aber dann vorallem, weil das Wort ‚Körpertausch’ gefallen war. Plötzlich wollte sie von Todesstrafe und Schuld nichts mehr wissen, sondern stürzte sich zur Ablenkung wieder auf ihr ursprüngliches Problem, oder besser gesagt dessen Lösung.

„Du weißt, wie wir unsere eigenen Körper zurückbekommen?“, unterbrach sie ihn mitten im Satz.

„Ja. Zumindest in der Theorie.“

„Und? Was müssen wir dafür tun?“, fragte sie aufgeregt.

Aber die Antwort des Doktors war ein Kopfschütteln. „Ich habe es bereits probiert.“

„Hat es funktioniert?“

Der Doktor warf ihr einen Blick zu.

„Oh... klar...“, machte Rose, die sich nach wie vor im falschen Körper befand.


	8. Chapter 8

Zunächst hatten sie nur schweigend nebeneinander gesessen, wobei Rose ihren Kopf an die Schulter des Doktors gelehnt hatte. Stumm hatten sie in Gedanken mit sich ausgemacht, dass die Todesstrafe auf sie wartete. Dass ihre Chancen, den Planeten lebend zu verlassen, von Minute zu Minute schwanden. Dass sie tausendmal in ähnlichen Situationen gesteckt hatten und ihnen nur durch Glück entkommen waren. Aber auch, dass dieses nun das tausendundeinemal war, bei dem ihnen das Glück nicht mehr aus der Patsche half.

Als sie das Schweigen nicht länger ertrug, fragte Rose den Doktor, ob er sich an ihre Reise nach Baraphillos erinnern könne und wie sie dort fast von einer riesigen Pflanze gefressen worden wären. Daraufhin musste der Doktor lachen und schwörte, er werde nie vergessen, wie der Gärtner sie im letzten Moment aus dem grünen Klammergriff der fleischfressenden Pflanze befreit hatte.

„Und dann meinte der Typ noch, wir wären jetzt schon die vierten Besucher, die die Absperrung ignoriert hätten!“

„Ja, und ich erklärte, dass ich davon ausgegangen war, die Absperrung sei zum Schutz der Pflanze gedacht und nicht zum Schutz VOR der Pflanze!“

„Das fand der gar nicht witzig.“, kicherte Rose.

„Wie der wohl geguckt hat, als er nach unserer Abreise entdeckt hat, dass wir mit der Tardis auf dem fünfblättrigen Riesenklee gelandet waren?“

„Tja, was das Landen angeht, besteht bei dir echt Verbesserungsbedarf!“

„Hey!“, machte der Doktor empört, schließlich ging es hier um seine Ehre als Tardispilot.

„Im Ernst! Als du auf der bösen Hexe gelandet bist, da gab es auch wieder Ärger!“

„Aber guten Ärger!“, verbesserte der Doktor nicht ohne Stolz, „Letztlich haben wir so das ganze Land von ihrer Schreckensherrschaft befreit!“

„Ja, stimmt. Aber nicht ohne zwischendurch bedroht, gejagt, und fast getötet worden zu sein. Danach war ich so fertig, dass ich abends in der Badewanne eingeschlafen bin und fast reingesunken wäre.“

„Das nimmt ja gar kein Ende mit der Todesgefahr!“, grinste der Doktor.

Aber Rose machte sein scherzhafter Kommentar etwas bewusst und sie sah ihn lange an.

„...Irgendwie befindet man sich doch das ganze Leben lang in Todesgefahr. Ob man jetzt fast von Daleks erschossen wird, weil man in deren Basis reinmarschiert ist, oder man fast ertrinkt, weil man in der Badewanne eingeschlafen ist. Es kann so schnell zu Ende gehen. Also...“

„Also?“, fragte der Doktor leise.

„Also haben wir alles richtig gemacht. Wir sind überall hingereist, haben uns in fremde Angelegenheiten eingemischt, den Mund aufgemacht, haben Leuten geholfen... ja, okay, wir haben auch einen Allheilstein zerstört, aber letztlich war der ganze Spaß, den wir hatten, es doch wert!“

Nicht nur ihre tapferen und so voller Überzeugung gesprochenen Worte rührten den Doktor, sondern genauso die Tränchen, die sich dabei in ihren Augen sammelten.

„Ich weiß, du machst dir Vorwürfe meinetwegen. Weil dir das Risiko deiner Zeitreisen immer bewusst war und du mich deswegen niemals hättest mitnehmen dürfen.“, flüsterte Rose, „Aber in Wahrheit weißt du, dass es falsch gewesen wäre, mich in London zurückzulassen. Dass das Leben nie sicher und ungefährlich ist. Und, dass es... dass es wichtiger ist, es mit demjenigen zu verbringen, den man...“

Es war ein lautes Geräusch, das Rose den Satz abschnitt und die Stimmung von jetzt auf gleich wendete. Fünf Wachen stürmten in die Zelle und packten die beiden überraschten Gefangenen. Protest war zwecklos. Stoffsäcke wurden ihnen über den Kopf gestülpt und grob wurden sie aus der Zelle geholt.

 

Der anschließende Marsch dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit und führte sie über Stock und Stein. Dabei war der letzte Abschnitt besonders anstrengend, weil es bergauf ging. Geistig richtete der Doktor sich bereits auf einiges ein, aber als er und Rose zum stehen kamen und ihnen die Stoffsäcke vom Kopf gezogen wurden, übertraf der Anblick sämtliche Erwartungen. Im negativsten aller Sinne.

Sie standen in hellem Mondlicht mitten auf einer breiten, steinernen Brücke, die einmal quer über den Krater eines erloschenen Vulkans führte. Ein Blick nach unten verriet, dass sich der Krater mit Flüssigkeit gefüllt hatte und einmal Schnüffeln wiederum reichte, um einordnen zu können, dass es sich dabei um einen Säuresee handelte.

„Kein Vierteilen also.“, raunte der Doktor, fast ein bisschen enttäuscht, wofür er von Rose einen Stoß in die Rippen bekam.

Hinter ihnen befand sich halbkreisförmig angeordnet ein bewaffneter Wachtrupp, vor ihnen drei anscheinend wichtige und mächtige Personen. Die zwei Frauen und der Mann, allesamt im besten Alter, waren für Khee-Verhältnisse edel gekleidet und trugen schwere, mit Ornamenten bestickte Roben. Missgünstig betrachteten sie ihre Gefangenen.

„Fremde!“, sprach die Älteste sie an, „Ihr habt es gewagt, unbefugt in unseren heiligen Tempel einzudringen! Und ihr habt es gewagt, unseren teuersten Schatz unwiederbringlich zu zerstören! Im Namen der großen Göttin Chui-Bahm und des großen Gottes Dhan-Kong seid ihr dafür zum Tod durch Säure verurteilt worden! Die Schwere eures Verbrechens lastet schwer und verlangt, das Urteil mit unnachgiebiger Härte und ohne weiteren Verzug zu vollstrecken!“

Rose begann zu zittern, was dem Doktor nicht entging. Demonstrativ stellte er sich näher an sie heran und griff nach ihrer Hand um sie zu halten.

Auch die Frau, die sich als Hohepriesterin Diamiset zu erkennen gab, und der Mann sprachen zu Rose und dem Doktor. In erster Linie ging es um die unverzeihliche Tat und darum, dass ihr Tod von den erzürnten Göttern gewollt sei. Ihre Opfer sollten die Götter besänftigen, damit sie das Volk der Mak weiter beschützten und weiß der Kuckuck. Dabei ließen sie keinen der beiden Angeklagten zu Wort kommen. Rose unternahm zwar noch einen verzweifelten Anlauf, sich zu verteidigen, wurde jedoch schon nach wenigen Worten unterbrochen. Der Doktor hörte derweil nicht auf, nach einem Ausweg zu suchen. Irgendetwas, womit sie sich befreien konnten. Irgendwas musste es doch geben! Er wollte sich nicht vom Leben verabschieden, noch nicht!

Aber die Zeit und vielleicht auch das Schicksal arbeiteten gegen sie. Er und Rose wurden mit Speerspitzen im Rücken an eine Stelle der Brücke geführt, an der das steinerne Geländer unterbrochen war. Ab hier ging es nur noch nach unten.

Der Wind pfiff ihnen um die Ohren und der beißende Säuregeruch zog in ihre Nasen. Über ihnen kreisten Vögel wie Schaulustige. Der Doktor verfolgte sie mit den Augen und als sie vor den großen Vollmond flogen, erkannte er, dass es ausgerechnet Kalanamoatl waren.

„Letzte Worte?“, kiekste Rose plötzlich und sah flehend in Richtung des Dreigestirns. „Bitte!“

„Sie seien euch gestattet!“, verkündete die Priesterin.

Roses Brust war wie zugeschnürt, doch sie atmete so tief durch, wie sie nur konnte, und wandte sich dem Doktor zu.

„Es... ist jetzt wohl der allerletzte Moment es zu sagen... deswegen...“, stammelte sie und spürte ihr Herz fast platzen, „...Ich liebe dich!“

Drei Worte.

Drei kleine Worte.

Und dann sah sie ihn! Sah, wie nicht ihr eigener Körper vor ihr stand, sondern der des Doktors! Wie er sie ansah, mit seinen warmen, braunen Augen, und versuchte zu lächeln. Er schien zu leuchten und sie selber schien zu leuchten und alles war wie verzaubert.

Rose umfasste das Gesicht des Doktors mit ihren Händen und gab ihm einen Kuss, in den sie all die Liebe legte, die sie für ihren verrückten, genialen, einzigartigen Time Lord empfand.

Es fühlte sich an wie eine wunderschöne Ewigkeit, doch der Moment war schließlich vorbei und es war Zeit, sich der Realität zu stellen.

„Das... war... wirklich sehr magisch!“, hörte sie die Stimme des Doktors keuchen.

Rose schlug ihre Augen auf und erblickte tatsächlich sein Gesicht mit den Sommersprossen, die sie so sehr mochte. Verwirrt blinzelte sie, aber der Anblick blieb. Das hier war kein leuchtendes Traumbild mehr, das war tatsächlich der Doktor! So höchstpersönlich, wie es nur ging!

„Rose...“, flüsterte er und grinste bis über beide Ohren, „Du bist eine Göttin!“

Im nächsten Moment drehte er sich zu dem Dreigestirn und rief so laut er konnte:

„Ihr Unwürdigen! Ihr habt eure Prüfung nicht bestanden! Schande über euch! Schande über euer Volk!“

Rose sah ihn an, doch er blickte nur fest gerade aus. Ein bisschen wirkte er wie ein...

Bei Rose fiel der Groschen. Ohne zu zögern spielte sie mit.

‚Ich BIN eine Göttin!’, sagte sie sich, änderte ihre Körperhaltung und ließ ihren Blick vor Zorn nur so sprühen.

Die Priesterin war aus dem Takt gekommen und verlangte eine Erklärung, die sie auch prompt bekam.

„Ihr wollt Gottesdiener sein und erkennt nicht den großen Dhan-Kong und die noch größere Chui-Bahm? Ihr enttäuscht uns!“

„Diamiset, hört Ihr das?“, zischte der Mann der Priesterin zu, welche kreidebleich wurde.

„Die Prophezeiung...“, hauchte sie, „Die große Prüfung...“

Neben dem Doktor machte es wie aufs Stichwort peng und blaue Lichter sprühten durch die Luft, dann rote über ihm, gelbe neben Rose, grüne über ihnen, ein wahrer Regenbogen aus bunten Lichtern umgab sie und ließ alle Anwesenden auf die Knie fallen.

Die Wendung, die das Ganze nahm, begann Rose zu gefallen, und so fühlte sie sich ermutigt, ab hier zu übernehmen.

„Ihr seid eine wahre Enttäuschung!“, begann sie in der furchterregendsten Stimme, die sie zustandebrachte, und sponn die Geschichte rund um eine Prüfung der Götter für die Menschen weiter. Dabei machte sie so eine gute Figur, dass der Doktor fast ein bisschen Angst vor ihr bekam, was er sich aber nicht anmerken ließ. „Der Allheilstein war unser Geschenk an euch! Die Mak und die Sezam! Beide Völker sollten durch ihn auf immer und ewig verbunden sein, so wie Dhan-Kong und ich! Aber ihr habt nichts verstanden, rein gar nichts!“

„Wir mussten in die Körper dieser beiden Fremden fahren, um euch den Allheilstein wieder wegzunehmen! Weil ihr ihm nicht würdig wart!“, ergänzte der Doktor.

„Es tut uns Leid, oh große Götter! W-w-wir waren dumm, wir waren ungeschickt, wir...“, stotterte die arme Priesterin, hinter der sich die beiden anderen zu verstecken versuchten wie Kinder hinter dem Rock der Mutter.

„Versöhnt euch mit den Sezam! Diamiset, geht und bittet Tempelpriesterin Anju Maru um Vergebung und sie wird euch mit offenen Armen empfangen!“

Rose fiel auf, dass die bunten Lichter um sie herum immer seltener aufblitzten, daher beschloss sie, das Finale einzuleiten.

„Haltet euch an unsere Worte und unser Schutz wird euch für weitere hundert Jahre gewiss sein! Haltet euch nicht an unsere Worte und wir werden euch auf ewig verlassen!“, rief Rose zum Abschluss, dann warf sie die Hände in die Luft um kurz darauf wie ohnmächtig zu Boden zu sinken.

Auch der Doktor fand, dass die Show am Ende angekommen war, und so rief er abschließend: „Im Namen von Chui-Bahm und Dhan-Kong, den Erschaffern eurer Welt! So sei es!“

Dann machte er ebenfalls eine dramatische Geste und ging in die Knie, als habe auch er das Bewusstsein verloren.

Was genau folgte, konnten sie aufgrund der vorgetäuschten Ohnmacht zwar nicht sehen, aber hören. Ihr Auftritt schien die gewünschte Wirkung jedenfalls nicht verfehlt zu haben. Das Dreigestirn diskutierte heftig, war sich aber einig darin, dass sie so eben Zeuge eines göttlichen Wunders gewesen seien. Der Herr der Runde warf zum Beweis die Schilderung von Vareshekau ein, laut der die Fremden die Schlösser zum Tempel mit einem magischen Licht geöffnet hatten – mit göttlicher Macht also. Dazu zitierte die Priesterin irgendeine uralte Prophezeiung von den Göttern, buntem Licht und einer Prüfung, die vage Ähnlichkeiten zum Geschehenen aufwies, und bog sie so hin, dass sie gänzlich übereinstimmte. Kurz gesagt: Sie tat das, was Geistliche am besten konnten, nämlich alte Schriften so umdeuten, dass sie ihnen in den Kram passten.

Gemeinsam mit den völlig perplexen Wachen sprachen sie einen Schwur, den Forderungen ihrer Götter bedingungslos nachzukommen, sowie ein Gebet um die Sache abzurunden. Als all das überstanden war, stupste der Doktor Rose an.

„Ich glaub, wir können jetzt aufwachen.“, flüsterte er und es begann der zweite, deutlich einfachere Teil ihres kleinen Schauspiels.

Sie taten einfach so, als könnten sie sich an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern, was sie seit ihrem Eintreffen in dem Gebiet der Mak erlebt hatten.

„Wir sind nur auf der Durchreise. Touristen, wenn man so will.“, erklärte der Doktor lächelnd und niemand sah Grund, dies zu bezweifeln.


	9. Chapter 9

Da Rose und der Doktor nur als temporäre Gefäße für die beiden Gottheiten betrachtet wurden, war ihre Todesstrafe natürlich aufgehoben. Auch sonst interessierte man sich kaum mehr für sie, gab es doch jetzt Wichtigeres als zwei ‚Touristen’, nämlich die Aussöhnung mit dem Katzenvolk der Sezam. Der Doktor hatte sie in seiner Rede an Anju Maru verwiesen und das auch so gemeint. Wenn jemand für eine Aussprache zu haben wäre, dann sie. Anju Maru war neugierig, mitfühlend und hilfsbereit, von daher optimal geeignet um beide Völker wieder zusammenzuführen. Außerdem hatte sie gestern nicht gezögert, einem verletzten Menschen mit Heilkräutern zu helfen, und das war eine gute Voraussetzung dafür, dass sie auch in Zukunft Menschen helfen würde. Gerade denjenigen, die sich bisher nur auf den Allheilstein verlassen hatten, würde Anju Maru mit medizinischem Wissen beistehen können.

Insgesamt war der Doktor zuversichtlich, dass Mak und Sezam das gemeinsam hinbekommen würden. So glücklich vereint wie Chui-Bahm und Dhan-Kong. Wie Rose und er.

Alles, was sie beide wollten, war, die Tardis zu finden und die Welt von Khee hinter sich zu lassen. Eine Welt, die ohne einen mächtigen Schatz wie den Allheilstein wohl besser dran war.

Sie schlugen den Weg ein, der sie zur Grenze der Dinosaurier-Steppe bringen würde, wo sie die Tardis abgestellt hatten. Zwar war es bereits Nacht, aber der Vollmond und die Sterne leuchteten hell, genauso wie die fluoreszierenden Pflanzen rings um sie herum. Es war, wie als gingen sie durch einen verzauberten Märchenwald.

Ungezwungen unterhielten sie sich über ihre filmreife Aufführung, als Rose die gute Frage stellte, wie der Doktor das mit den bunten Lichtern gemacht hatte. Diese waren schließlich das Detail gewesen, das ihnen den göttlichen Touch verliehen hatte.

„Ach, das?“, schmunzelte der Doktor, „Na, gut. Für diese Lightshow wollte ich dir ohnehin noch danken.“

„Mir?“

„Komm schon raus! Ich weiß, dass du uns verfolgst!“

Darauf ertönte ein hohes „Mihihihihi!“ direkt neben Rose und ein grinsender Katzenkopf erschien.

„Heilige Scheiße!“, jappste Rose erschrocken und konnte zusehen, wie auch der Rest eines pelzigen Körpers erschien.

„Oh ja, ich war die ganze Zeit da, nur unsichtbar! Ha, das reimt sich sogar!“, lachte die Katze, „Wollte doch sehen, was aus euch beiden wird! Das mit dem Säurebad wäre ein echter Hingucker gewesen!“

„Ehm, Doktor, wer...?“, hustete Rose und rutschte näher an den Time Lord heran.

„Das ist die Schamanin, die mir gesagt hat, wie wir unsere...“, begann der Doktor fröhlich, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er dabei war, den Kuss zu thematisieren. Schnell entschied er sich dagegen und machte einen Satz auf die Katze zu, um ihr die Pfote zu schütteln. „Danke! Mit deiner Feuerwerksinszenierung hast du uns wirklich sehr geholfen! Ohne die wären wir bestimmt nicht annähernd so überzeugend rübergekommen!“

„Awww, du schmeichelst mir, Time Lord!“, schnurrte die Katze.

„Nicht doch, nicht doch.“, lachte der Doktor und wurde auf einen Schlag ernst. „Woher hattest du das Hologramm-Feuerwerk? Die Technologie gibt es hier noch gar nicht!“

„Ääääh?“, machte die Katze und sah verdattert von dem Doktor zu Rose und zurück, „Na, das hast du mir doch geschenkt! Weißt du nicht mehr?“

Aus einem Beutel an ihrer Hüfte zog sie das kleine Bällchen, das dem Doktor tatsächlich bekannt vorkam. Er hatte es ihr zum Dank für ihren Tipp geschenkt... und um sie abzulenken und loszuwerden. Dass es ein Projektor für ein Hologramm-Feuerwerk war, hatte er nicht gewusst.

Solch eine Technologie hatte allerdings nichts auf Khee verloren, und schon gar nicht in der Tatze einer Geistesgestörten. Rose merkte, dass der Doktor das vermeintliche Bällchen wiederhaben wollte, und so hielt sie der Katze etwas ganz besonderes vor die Nase.

„Ui, Junge, Junge, was hast duuuu denn da?“

„Cool, was? Das ist der Stachel eines mutierten Kalanamoatls! Ein einzigartiges Stück!“

„Boah!“, staunte die Katze und als Rose ihr den Stachel im Tausch mit dem Hologramm-Feuerwerk anbot, konnte sie nicht widerstehen. Der Stachel verschwand in dem Beutel der Katze und das Bällchen in der Jackentasche von Rose.

„Und? Was wirst du heute noch so tun?“, fragte der Doktor der Höflichkeit halber.

„Die Frage ist so blöd, wie du aussiehst!“, beleidigte die Schamanin ihn und schüttelte den Kopf, „Schon vergessen? Deine blaue Kiste versperrt immer noch den Eingang zu meiner kuscheligen Erdhöhle!“

„Ah, ja, auch wieder wahr.“, nickte der Doktor und versprach ihr, das umgehend zu ändern.

 

Wenige Minuten später dematerialisierte die Tardis und verschwand vor den großen Augen der Schamanin in den Vortex.

„...Ich glaub, ich sollte kein Nepetacataria mehr rauchen...“, hauchte sie fassungslos. „...Oder zumindest weniger...“

 

An Bord der Tardis war rauchen verboten. Genauso wie um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Deswegen drehte der Doktor sich zu Rose, kaum dass er den Flugkurs der Tardis stabilisiert hatte.

Einen Moment betrachtete er die junge Frau mit dem pinken Blütenstaub an der Wange, den zerwuschelten Haaren, und dem Modder auf der Jeans. Sie sah aus wie die Abenteurerin, die sie war. Sie sah perfekt aus.

„Hör mal.“, begann der Doktor und lehnte sich an die Konsole, was die Tardis zwar nicht mochte, heute aber ausnahmsweise billigte.

„Hm?“, machte Rose und sah lächelnd zu dem Doktor. Unrasiert, müde, der Anzug total zerknittert. Er sah furchtbar aus. Und zugleich furchtbar gut.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir wieder wir selbst sind. Und, dass wir leben!“

„Ja.“, lachte Rose, „Ich auch. Leben ist wirklich toll!“

„Ja... Ich glaube übrigens, dass uns der Tausch mehr beeinträchtigt hatte, als es den Anschein machte. Wir waren ein bisschen daneben, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Du warst nicht richtig du in dieser Zeit, und ich nicht richtig ich.“

„Glaub ich auch. Das Ganze hat irgendwie nicht gepasst. Menschengeist in Time-Lord-Kopf und umgekehrt. Ein bisschen wie Diesel im Benzinmotor.“

„Guter Vergleich.“, fand der Doktor und legte besagten Time-Lord-Kopf schief, „Ich denke, deswegen habe ich so lange gebraucht, bis mir ein Ausweg eingefallen ist. Erst als ich wieder ich war, konnte ich klar denken.“

„Hmmm...“, machte Rose und spielte an ihrem sich auflösenden Zopf.

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich das mit... dem Kuss?“

Rose sah ihn verständnislos an und wurde ein wenig rot. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Na, woher wusstest du, dass so ein, ähm, emotionaler... so ein... ein... Kuss halt uns zurücktauschen würde?“

Rose schwieg. Und schwieg. Und schwieg noch länger, während ihr Gesicht komplett rot anlief.

„Du wusstest das gar nicht?“

Nervös presste Rose ihre Lippen zusammen, bevor sie zu stammeln begann: „Also, wie gesagt, du warst nicht richtig du, ich nicht richtig ich, und ich dachte, wir würden sterben, ha, aber wir leben, aber wir hätten auch tot sein können und deswegen, äh, das war nur so eine Reaktion, verstehst du? Wir können das auch einfach vergessen! Das mit dem Kuss meine ich. Und das mit dem ‚Ich liebe dich’. Weil, wie gesagt, das war... ja... nur so.“

„Nur so?“, wiederholte der Doktor und sah forschend in Roses Gesicht.

„Hm, hm.“, nickte sie, wobei ihr das Haargummi endgültig aus dem Zopf rutschte und zu Boden fiel.

„Verstehe.“, machte der Doktor leise.

„Okay.“, erwiderte Rose noch leiser und sah, wie der Doktor sich vom Kontrollpult abstieß und auf sie zukam.

Einen kurzen Moment oder ein ganzes Leben lang sah er ihr in die Augen, bis er ihr mit dem typisch schelmischen Doktorgrinsen gestehen konnte: „Ich liebe dich auch.“

Rose spürte, wie ihr Herz in tausend Teile explodierte, sich direkt wieder zusammensetzte und so heftig zu schlagen begann, als wolle es einen neuen Rekord aufstellen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen oder wie sie reagieren sollte, so überwältigend war das Gefühl, das die Worte des Doktors in ihr auslösten.

Je länger Rose schwieg, umso mehr bekam der Doktor Zweifel daran, ob er das Richtige getan hatte. Vielleicht hatte er da doch was falsch verstanden...

„Wenn du mich nicht sofort küsst, steige ich aus und verschwinde für immer!“

Das war eine eindeutige Ansage, an der es wirklich nichts falsch zu verstehen gab. So fand der Doktor sein kurz ins Wanken geratenes Selbstbewusstsein wieder, grinste, und erfüllte Roses Wunsch.

‚Endlich!’, dachte Rose und fühlte sich wie der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Kein ‚Hurra wir leben noch!’-Kuss, kein ‚Oh Gott wir sterben gleich!’-Kuss, sondern ein ‚Wir hätten das hier viel früher tun sollen!’-Kuss.

Der Doktor war gerade dabei, seine Hand an Roses Hüfte zu legen, um sie näher an sich zu ziehen, da geschah das genaue Gegenteil. Rose machte einen Satz nach hinten und musterte den Doktor von oben bis unten.

„Oh Gott, hab ich mich erschrocken!“, keuchte sie und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Nicht weniger erschrocken sah der Doktor sie an.

„Nein, nein, alles okay! Mehr als okay!“, lachte Rose schnell, „Ich hatte nur für einen Moment Angst, wir würden schon wieder unsere Körper tauschen!“

Erleichtert atmete der Doktor durch und schüttelte befreit den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, das Kapitel ist abgehakt.“

„Ja, zum Glück.“, fand Rose und wurde nachdenklich, „Schon eigenartig, oder? Dass der Allheilstein eine Person bei Berührung heilt, aber zwei Personen bei Berührung die Körper tauschen lässt.“

Der Doktor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da habe ich schon durchaus seltsamere Dinge gesehen. Zum Beispiel Fernseher, die den Zuschauern ihre Gesichter klauen. Oder Werwölfe!“

„Oh, ja, Werwölfe!“, nickte Rose zustimmend.

„Ahnst du, wozu die Mak diesen Seelentausch genutzt haben?“

„Für Verwirrspiele?“

„Naaah! Besser!“, strahlte der Doktor, „Für Hochzeiten! Bei ihnen wurde es zum Brauch, dass das Hochzeitspaar einen Tag vor der Feier den Stein berührte und 24 Stunden lang die Körper tauschte. Damit sollte gewährleistet sein, dass jeder wusste, wie es ist, in der Haut des Partners zu stecken. Wenn es dann bei der Zeremonie hieß, dass sie sich nun küssen dürfen, tauschten sie ihre Körper zurück. Das war dann der Startschuss für die Party!“

„Nicht schlecht. Ein schöner Brauch, den die da hatten!“

„Ja, nicht wahr?“

Rose kratzte sich am Arm.

Der Doktor zupfte sich am Ohrläppchen.

Keiner wollte es ansprechen, aber sie beide teilten denselben Gedanken. 

‚Heißt das etwa, dass wir jetzt verheiratet sind?!’

 

Die Frage blieb unausgesprochen und unbeantwortet. Stattdessen ließ der Doktor Rose schnell ihr nächstes Reiseziel aussuchen, was bedeutete, dass sie beim Woodstock Festival vorbeischauen würden. Da hatte Rose immer schon hingewollt – der Musik wegen.

Und wenn sie dort genug gesehen hatten, würden sie wieder weiter reisen. Immer weiter. Bis sie irgendwann wieder an der Wohnungstür von Roses Mum anklopften, sie mit Reisemitbringseln überhäuften, Fertig-Kuchen aßen, und ihr ganz schonend beibrachten, womit Jackie ohnehin längst gerechnet hatte: Dass sie beide ein Paar waren.


End file.
